


Diabolical

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, Jean es un buen chico, M/M, Personaje original - Freeform, Religion, Universo Alterno, Violacion, agresividad, angeles - Freeform, el unico sacerdote real es victor, exorcismo, ficcion no real, no soy religiosa pero algo de religión tiene, personaje original: demonio, posesión, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri es el nieto de un sacerdote dedicado al exorcismo. Un día, a sus seis años, ve como su abuelo practica uno a un joven de 15 años de nombre Jean, a partir de ese momento la vida de ambos se fusiona y juntos tendrán que superar las dificultades sobrenaturales de su existencia. (Pliroy)





	1. Yuri Plisetsky

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
> Puede que el fic no coincida con la realidad o con cuestiones de la iglesia reales, pero esto es un mundo ficticio, sino te gusta, no te atrapa, no quieres leerlo, lo mejor será que busques un fic apropiado a ti. Si quieres leer algo nuevo, adelante.  
> (1) Nikolai fue un sacerdote católico exorcista que renuncio a esto para casarse y tener una hija, posteriormente siguió ejerciendo de manera ilegal.  
> (2) me han dicho que los obispos solamente pueden exorcizar, pero yo sé que acá en argentina hay sacerdotes exorcistas, así que no tengo muy en claro si es algo solo de los obispos (porque sino, no dirían sacerdotes) además este es un mundo relativamente mágico, por lo cual eso es lo de menos  
> (3) una persona puede ser exorcista sin ser sacerdote, dado a que se debe tener algún tipo de poder espiritual que Yuri tiene.

"Yuri...." la voz del anciano hizo que el pequeño rubio girara su cabeza hacia la derecha. La cama mullida lo acobijaba al mismo tiempo que las sábanas blancas lo cubrían del frío. Su abuelito se sentó a su lado y se quitó el rosario que llevaba siempre colgado en su pecho, era de un tono plata brillante, que desde que tenía conciencia, Yuri siempre había anhelado tener. El anciano, cansado probablemente por un agitado día, le colocó el rosario con la cruz al pequeño ángel de cabellos dorados "Tú eres especial" susurró "Dios te ha bajado para que te cuide, mi pequeño angelito....."

 

Las palabras de su abuelo, siempre poéticas, resonaron en sus oídos y lo hacía calmarse. Ayudado por el noble anciano, Yuri se recostó en la cama y recibió un tierno beso de su abuelo, quien le hizo la señal de la cruz en su cabeza y lo abrazó como aquel que se aferra a lo más hermoso y preciado de su vida.

Nikolai Plisetsky era un viejo sacerdote -no reconocido como tal- en una iglesia de Rusia, pero posteriormente se mudó a Canadá. Durante su época en los parajes rusos, Nikolai vivía en una pequeña capilla retirada de la ciudad, donde la gente se acercaba a orar y pedir por salud y paz. Nikolai se caracterizaba en exorcismos, por lo cual no era bien visto en la iglesia ortodoxa rusa, pero él había recibido esas enseñanzas de la misma iglesia que hoy lo despedía fuera de su hábitat. Por lo que Nikolai tomó a su pequeño nieto y se fue del país para poder tener una vida tranquila en Toronto, Canadá.

Fue uno de esos días que él jamás borrará de su pequeña cabecita. Yuri debía tener unos seis años y ayudaba a su abuelo con gran motivación e interés. Había comenzado a limpiar la pequeña capilla para celebrar una misa más y como siempre. Varios peregrinos y ancianos se acercaban para recibir las palabras de su señor. Yuri se encontraba colocando el pan y el vino en una charola que sirvió en el altar, de vez en cuando giraba para ver cómo la gente entraba y su amado abuelo recibía a la multitud con una preciosa sonrisa que Yuri sabía que para él guardaba las mejores. La relación entre Yuri y su abuelito era dulce como la miel y fuerte como un roble, el anciano amoroso acunaba al pequeño hasta hacerlo dormir, le sacaba los pequeños zapatos y lo acostaba gentilmente en la cama todas las noche, luego de rezar juntos y darle un beso dulce en su pequeña frente.  Yuri amaba a su abuelito y su abuelito amaba a Yuri, el niño había recibido su precioso nombre de su abuelo, quien a su vez lo había tomado de su padre, que se llamaba así y a quien Nikolai le tenía un profundo respeto.

Unos minutos antes de empezar la misa,  cuando Yuri estaba ayudando a su abuelo a acomodar a las personas en sus respectivos lugares, el pequeño de cabellera rubia puede ver como un muchacho de quince años entraba a la capilla junto a sus padres: Una mujer —bajita, de cabello rojizo y mirada angustiada, con unos lentes que cubrían su pesar y un cuerpo regordete— y un hombre, un poco más alto, de profundos ojos azules y cabellera oscura. Ambos abatidos, dolitos, con un hueco en su corazón que Yuri a su corta edad pudo sentir.

Pero quien había ganado su mirada era el mismo adolescente. Él estaba pálido como un papel, su mirada desencajada, parecía no tener fuerzas porque era acarreado por su familia.  Nikolai se acerca a su pequeño nieto y le acaricia los dorados cabellos mientras la vista de Yuri no puede evitar ver al joven con pena. El niño solía ser muy frío con las personas que no eran de su entorno, pero aquel chico parecía estar sufriendo un terrible pesar, como si cargara un elefante en sus espaldas.

Nikolai no dijo nada y se colocó como siempre en el centro, Yuri se apartó lo suficiente para dejar el escenario libre para su abuelo y con aquellos ojos brillosos que solía tener cada vez que el anciano hombre promulgaba las palabras del señor, observó a su abuelo, de vez en cuando mirando al joven adolescente a su diestra, que tenía los ojos tan oscuro como el infierno, que Yuri no estaba seguro si eran azules como los de su padre o café como el de su madre.

—Hermanos míos, bienvenidos a la casa del señor....alcemos nuestros corazones a un nuevo y hermoso día —el hombre miró al techo, como siempre lo había hecho en cada una de sus misas, pero la pesada respiración del adolescente comenzaba a hacerse notar—. Oremos, hermanos míos.....Cristo.....dame tu amor....tu fe.....dame la paz que necesito en mi corazón......por nosotros.

—¡NO, NO, NO! —los gritos desaforados del joven alertaron a todos, incluso a Nikolai, pero Yuri era el único que no se sorprendió cuando veía al chico aferrarse tan fuertemente a las sillas de oración que parecía la partiría en medio—. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó y se tomó la cabeza.

—¡Jean, Jean por favor! —la madre, la pobre madre que se encontraba a su costado, no pudo evitar romper en llanto mientras los ojos de su joven hijo se desencajaban de sus cuencas por la presión interna recibida. Nikolai respira profundamente y le indica a Yuri que vaya a buscar sus ropajes ceremoniales color morado, aquellos que utilizaba para ocasiones especiales.

—¿Jean se llama? —preguntó al hombre al lado del muchacho, este asiente.

—Lo lamentamos mucho.... —los gritos de Jean comenzaron otra vez y en un intento de arrebatarle la cruz del pecho al sacerdote, su madre casi cae al suelo por sostenerlo—. ¡No, Jean por favor!

—Él no controla su cuerpo.... —murmuró Nikolai—. Lo puedo ver....tienes un gran pesar hijo mío.....estás terriblemente angustiado....¡ATRAS TODOS! —el pequeño Yuri hacía mucha fuerza para cargar los ropajes violáceos de Nikolai para los exorcismos. Es el mismo anciano quien toma sus ropas antes que Yuri llegara por completo a su lado y agradece—. Tráiganlo al medio....

—¡NOOOO, NOOOO HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó Jean con una voz gruesa, Yuri podía entender perfectamente que era el demonio hablando a través de él, podía verlo, Yuri podía ver una esencia negra en el cuerpo del joven muchacho desde que apareció, pero nunca había sido testigo de algo de esa dimensión, por lo que no estaba seguro que era o qué quería.

—¡Hijos de dios padre, oremos por este joven que está siendo poseído por el mismo Satanás! —exclamó mientras colocaba la cruz en la frente de Jean, este inmediatamente se vuelve pálido y con una fuerza descomunal aparta a sus padres muy fácilmente, deben ayudarlos dos hombres de la audiencia para que el adolescente no escape y vuelva nuevamente al centro de la capilla.

—¡Basta, bastaaaa bastaaa! ¡Nooooo! —los gritos ya eran sangrientos, el dolor de garganta que tendría al otro día sería terrible por el tono y la presión de cada uno de los alaridos. Yuri se acerca lentamente y abre sus ojos tan profundamente que siente va a explotar.

—¡Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo.....santificado sea tu nombre! —canta la oración y es seguido por todos los feligreses mientras Jean es tomado con fuerza y presionado contra el suelo, dado a los movimientos frenéticos que hacía su cuerpo y el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo.

—¡BASTAAA HIJO DE PUTA...LOS MATARÉ, MATARÉ A TODOS.....MATARÉ A TODOS! —gritó con desespero, Nikolai intentó aplacar esos gritos con la oración, haciéndolo más fuerte y logrando que la gente aumentara el volumen de su voz.

Para Yuri, fueron horas, probablemente lo hayan sido, pero no pudo olvidar nunca esa mirada enloquecida, esos gritos ahogados, esa sangre que salía de la boca del adolescente mientras lloraba. Su pecho se contrajo lo suficiente para sentir la adrenalina del momento, aquella que no supo esperar respuestas, que simplemente actuaba.

Cuando Jean relajó completamente su cuerpo, la palidez de su mirada desapareció, sus músculos se contrajeron y relajaron tan rápido que tendría dolores en todo el cuerpo. La mujer no dejaba de llorar, mientras su marido intentaba contenerla. Nikolai pidió agua, su nieto como siempre fue a buscar un vaso. La gente se sentía muy acongojada, tal así que tuvieron que retirarse rápidamente mientras rezaban las oraciones que su santo padre les había dicho que hicieran. Jean recuperó la conciencia minutos más tarde, le sirvieron un poco de agua y fue Yuri quien se la llevó.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras tomaba el vaso y bebía, Yuri entonces se dio cuenta que los ojos de Jean eran de un azul profundo como el cielo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el rubio, Jean asintió y sonrió como pudo, estaba cansado.

—Algo cansado....es todo —con su mano libre acarició los dorados cabellos del niño.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Yuri corrió junto a su abuelo para abrazarle. Nikolai recibe a su nieto y le acaricia tiernamente, mientras habla con los padres de Jean. A pesar que éste había recuperado su color, aun seguía pálido y en shock debido a todo lo que había pasado. Nathalie, como se llama la madre del joven Jean, enjuaga sus lágrimas en la chaqueta de su marido. Yuri siente aquel pesar, él es muy perceptivo, pero prefiere callar en ese momento, es de su abuelo con la familia de la víctima.

—Su hijo es un recipiente para demonios y espíritus —comentó, Nathalie se da la vuelta, aun más angustiada que antes—. Pero no se preocupen, si él reza y lleva su rosario siempre consigo nada malo le pasará —les entrega un rosario plateado, como el de Yuri—. Esta bendecido.

—¿Está seguro que no volverá a pasar con esto? —preguntó el padre, intentando tener esperanzas.

—Nada es concreto. El espíritu que saqué es un espíritu de clase más baja, al parecer era un hombre que vivió con nosotros y fue sentenciado a pena de muerte, vio el cuerpo de su hijo como un portal para manifestarse.

—¿Quiere decir que volverá a pasar? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Aun no he quitado todos los espíritus del cuerpo de su hijo, al menos he encontrado tres de ellos y uno fue expulsado del cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué no expulsa a los otros? —preguntó Alain, el padre.

—El exorcismo requiere mucho poder y sobre todo, mucha fuerza de la víctima. Si le practico más exorcismos a su hijo morirá, debe dejarse reposar unos días y trataremos de liberar a los otros, prepararé todo para ese día.

—Gracias..... —Nathalie abraza al abuelo de Yuri mientras intenta contener las lágrimas.

—Gracias padre....muchas gracias.

—De nada, vayan en paz.....los llamaré en unos días.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Yuri ama ver las noches estrelladas, él muchas veces se sienta con su abuelo para observar las estrellas en el firmamento. Las luces no eran tan luminosas, sobre todo a la noche, la gente solía irse a dormir temprano y apagarlo todo, incluso las que iluminaban las calles. Yuri se acercaba a la ventana y las contemplaba durante horas y a veces hacía dibujos con sus dedos como si tuvieran números. Era Nikolai quien se sentaba y a veces —con mucha paciencia— se ponía a explicar cada una de las constelaciones, mientras el pequeño de ojos verdes se sentaba en su regazo y miraba el esplendor de las gotitas brillantes del cielo nocturno.  
Esa noche había sido agotadora, Yuri no pretendía que su abuelo se acercase como todas las noches, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la enorme ventana para trazar con sus dedos el firmamento. La puerta se abrió ligeramente y la luz iluminó al anciano, el cual con una sonrisa le pidió el asiento a su nieto como todas las noches.

—Siempre me dices que dios nos protege —susurró el pequeño, sus ojos dormitados miraban las constelaciones.

—Lo hace.

—¿Y ese niño? —cuestionó, recordando a Jean, sus ojos eran tan opacos como lo que traía en su alma, Yuri lo había sentido en el momento en que piso la capilla.

—Como te dije, es un recipiente o un médium —acarició su cabellera—. Los médium tienen más posibilidad de ser absorbidos por la energía oscura o demonios.

—¿Demonios? —preguntó, Nikolai afirma con la cabeza—. ¿Qué son los demonios?

—Son criaturas infernales, hijo. Los demonios, tanto como los seres espirituales o de luz, nos rodean todo el tiempo —mira las estrellas, están más brillantes que nunca.

—¿Y ese niño tenía demonios?

—No, no sé, probablemente más al futuro puede que tenga problemas con ello, sobre todo porque los demonios quieren cuerpos que puedan usar fácilmente. Si no se protege, entonces probablemente será poseído por un ente maligno —murmuró y acurrucó al niño en sus brazos.

—¿Y cómo se lo puede ayudar, abuelito?

—Orando, orando mucho por él, esperemos que pueda comprender lo que le está pasando, las cosas a su alrededor. No es la primera vez que lo veo, pero si la primera vez que realizo un exorcismo. Cuando eras más pequeño, él venía con su familia a la iglesia.

—¿Son religiosos?

—Algo así, al parecer, ellos venían constantemente aquí. Son una familia muy religiosa, padres católicos, hijos católicos.... —murmuró.

—Abuelito..... ¿y si me pasa eso a mí? —preguntó el pequeño.

—¿Eso qué?

—Ser poseído.

—Tranquilo Yuri, no te pasará, me tienes a mí, siempre te voy a proteger y sabes que si algo te ocurre yo sé cómo cuidarte —murmuró besando su cuero cabelludo.

—Tengo miedo, abuelito, me dan miedo los demonios —el pequeño se acurruca más en su abuelo y este, tierno de corazón, lo abriga con abrazos y besos amorosos.

—Nada te pasará, mira las estrellas Yuri, las estrellas nos hablan.....tu futuro es prometedor, hijo mío.

—¿En serio?

—Serás un gran exorcista si practicas ¿no quieres ser como tu abuelo?

—¡Sí, sí quiero, quiero ser como el abuelito! —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Sé que serás un buen exorcista que me hará sentir orgulloso, pequeño....ahora duerme, deja que Morfeo deslice sus manos sobre tu cabellera y te haga dormir lentamente.

—Pero no tengo sueño.

—Pronto tendrás sueño, hijo mío....pronto.

 

No pasó ni dos minutos antes que Yuri estuviera tan profundamente dormido que roncaba. A Nikolai le parecía muy adorable su nieto, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su mullida cama donde lo arropó y besó su cabeza.

—Descansa, hijo mío, deja que los sueños te lleven a lugares mágicos —susurró antes de retirarse.

Yuri se abraza a su peluche de gatito que siempre guarda al lado de su cama, lo abraza porque es lo único que le queda de su mamá y es lo que más lo aferra a ella. Nikolai nunca quiere hablar de eso y agradece que no pregunte porque él no se siente preparado. Ha pasado al menos 6 años desde que su querida Yuliya falleció, y con ello se llevó las penas de Nikolai. Agradecía que la nueva luz de sus ojos, su hermoso nieto, estuviera allí.

 

 

**Continuará.**

**Nikolai Plisetsky:** Un viejo sacerdote ilegítimo, es decir que en algun momento quiso ser sacerdote, y a pesar de llevar sus vestiduras no es reconocido como tal, quien se caracteriza por practicar exorcismo. Abuelo de Yuri y principal cuidador y orador por su salud. Nikolai es un hombre mayor que dio su vida a dios luego del fallecimiento de su única hija.

**Nathalie Leroy** : Madre de Jean y gran sostén de la familia.

**Alain Leroy** : Padre de Jean, agnóstico, busca lo racional sobre lo espiritual, su vida cambia cuando Jean comienza a ser poseído.


	2. Jean Jacques Leroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco sobre la historia de Jean-Jacques.

Cuando nació, Nathalie sabía que Jean era un niño especial, cosa que confirmó con el tiempo. Alain no era muy creyente como ella, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo afuera trabajando y por ello la propia madre se encargaba de inculcar al niño los saberes y creencias que ella creía apropiados. A partir de su nacimiento nada fue igual en la casa de los Leroy, aun antes que naciera las cosas pasaron de una iluminación por el nacimiento del pequeño ángel a la oscuridad y martirio producto de su nacimiento. Nathalie recuerda muchísimas situaciones donde sintió ese horrible pesar en su cuerpo, una de ellas fue mientras Jean dormía en su pequeña cuna en el cuarto del fondo. Nathalie tenía uno de esos comunicadores de bebé mientras tejía una cobija, la pelirroja había aprendido a tejer dado que su madre le enseño cuando aún era muy pequeña y mientras sus dos hijos mayores jugaban en el pequeño patio —completamente indiferentes de lo que ocurría en la casa— ella de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para verlos por la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín.

Los Leroy eran una familia adinerada de Montreal, que antes del nacimiento de Jean tuvieron que mudarse a Toronto por el nuevo trabajo de Alain en una empresa de renombre. Nathalie pensó que la ciudad de Kingston sería perfecta para criar a sus hijos y se compraron una casa con hermosos paisajes verdes, un extenso jardín lleno de flores donde sus hijos pudieran jugar y correr. Nathalie y Alain se habían casado muy jóvenes y con ello había llegado Eric —su hijo mayor, un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos celestes, quien tenía cuatro años— y Veronika —una niña también pelirroja de ojos azules que tenía tres años—. Cuando supieron de la llegada de Jean, toda la familia se emocionó, Eric tendría un hermano con el cual jugar al futbol y Veronika ansiaba que haya un bebé en la casa, por lo que Jean era una luz para toda su familia.   
Ese día, mientras Nathalie estaba tejiendo y los niños jugando, una interferencia hizo que la mujer dejara de lado su manta celeste. Tal vez era un problema de pila, pero la interferencia era cada vez más y más ruidosa.  
Tomó el pequeño artefacto y se lo colocó cerca de la oreja, escuchaba un murmullo profundo del otro lado, como si alguien le estuviera hablando a su bebé.

—¡Eric, Eric! —gritó, el niño que estaba con su hermana jugando corrió hasta el enorme ventanal para abrirlo.

—¿Qué, mamá? —preguntó el pequeño.

—¿No estabas hablándole a tu hermanito? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, siempre estuve aquí ¿por qué?

Nathalie se asustó, arrojó el comunicador al sofá y corrió hasta el cuarto de su bebé, Eric y Vero se quedaron completamente en estado de shock aun en el ventanal, escuchando como su madre tropezaba con varios muebles antes de llegar a la habitación. Cuando ingresó, no había nadie en el cuarto, la habitación estaba en penumbras, los juguetes bien acomodados en el placard. Se acercó a su hijo para comprobar si estaba bien, notó que el pequeño estaba despierto con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera viendo algo horrible en el techo. Nathalie alzó la mirada y solamente se encontraba el cunero móvil, aquel que le habían puesto encima de la cuna al pequeño para que mirara los patitos y escuchara la música para dormir. Cuando volvió su vista hacia el bebé, este se encontraba dormido.   
Detrás de ella vinieron sus hijos mayores, preocupados, pero Nathalie los calmó y dejó que Jean siguiera con su siesta.

Esa no fue la única vez que Jean manifestaba algún tipo de comportamiento extraño. Cuando cumplió dos años, el pequeño era tan inteligente que sorprendía a su madre. Eric y Veronika ya cursaban el colegio primario. Jean debía tener entre dos y tres años, Nathalie no recordaba bien la edad pero el acontecimiento la perturbó.   
El pequeño siempre jugaba con sus muñecos en el cuarto con la puerta abierta, a lo que la mujer pasaba todo el tiempo a observar a su pequeño hijo, el miedo había crecido desde aquel entonces donde su niño era bebé, pero siempre le atribuía esos problemas a cuestiones referidas a la sugestión. Jean despertaba gritando y llorando por las pesadillas una tras otra. A veces, sus bracitos estaban arañados y casi por instinto, Nathalie culpaba a Eric de todo lo que le sucedía al pequeño, a pesar que el joven pelirrojo siempre negó haberle hecho daño a su pequeño hermano, ella no le creía. Jean también le decía que no había sido Eric, sino su amigo que vivía en el armario, pero dado al escaso vocabulario infantil, Nathalie pensó que solo lo estaba encubriendo para que ella no lo regañara.   
Ese día era normal, Veronika y Eric en el colegio, Alain trabajando y ella sacando la ropa sucia del armario y colocándola en la lavadora. El almuerzo estaba en el horno, un dulce olor a pato a la naranja como le gustaba a la señora. Nathalie amaba cuidar a sus hijos, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba la ayuda de una niñera y agradecía que ese día ella se encontraba en el hogar, sino, pensaría que estaba loca.

Cordelia —como se llamaba la encargada del pequeño— estaba ordenando los cuartos de los niños antes que lleguen del colegio. Fue ella quien escuchó un fuerte ruido de una puerta cerrarse. Pensó que era su jefa, por lo que continuó doblando las sábanas y otro fuerte golpe la desconcentró nuevamente. Cordelia, mujer de gran temple y fuerte como roble, se acercó al pasillo y vio como la puerta del cuarto de Jean se abría y cerraba fuertemente.

—¡Jean, no hagas eso, mamá se va a enojar! —gritó desde el cuarto de Eric, pero nadie respondió y la puerta siguió golpeándose contra el marco—. ¡Jean! —gritó, la puerta se cerró rápidamente y no volvió a abrirse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo? —Nathalie, enojada, se acercó a Cordelia. El ruido se escuchaba desde la lavandería. La señora niega con la cabeza y señala el cuarto de Jean.

—El pequeño abría y cerraba la puerta.

—Pero Jean no alcanza la perilla para abrirla —La mujer tenía razón, Jean era aun muy pequeño para abrir y cerrar la puerta de esa forma. Nathalie se acerca al cuarto de su hijo y trata de escuchar a través de ella. Los susurros de Jean eran audibles pero no entendibles, parecía que hablaba con alguien.

—Mami se va a enojar —escuchó del otro lado—. ¡No me lastimes, duele....!

El corazón de Nathalie dio un vuelto e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada completamente, como si le hubieran puesto el seguro desde adentro. La mujer la golpeó mientras el ruido del otro lado comenzaba a sonar más fuerte y escuchó el llanto de su niño pequeño del otro lado. Nathalie entonces se violentó, la golpeó con toda la fuerza del mundo pero esta no se abría. Cordelia misma intentaba ayudarla a abrirla pero nada funcionaba y del otro lado Jean gritaba y gritaba, como si le estuvieran golpeando o arañando.

—¡DEJA A MI HIJO, DEJA A MI HIJO! —gritó la mujer, eufórica, frenética, como en un estado de shock profundo y violento. Jean continuaba llorando,  gritando y ella tomó distancia para darle una patada.

Lo logró, la puerta se abrió y encontró a su hijo en estado de shock, no hablaba y temblaba de miedo. Sus bracitos estaban arañados profundamente y su mirada perdida. Nathalie lo abrazó y se puso a llorar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas solo a Jean? ¿Por qué lo  atacaba a su pobre hijo y no le rendía cuentas a ella en lugar del pequeño? Y oró, oró fuertemente mientras abrazaba al niño. Oró tan fuerte que sentía del pecho del joven salía algo muy poderoso. Jean se desmayó y despertó dos días después en el hospital de la zona.

Cualquiera pensaría que Nathalie maltrataba a Jean, este aparecía siempre en la escuela o en el hospital con golpes, quemaduras, arañazos, incluso cortadas. Nathalie no sabía cómo explicar lo que pasaba y Alain lentamente comenzó a sacar a su hijo de la casa para evitar que se quede solo con Nathalie. La relación era cada vez más tensa y más fría entre ellos. Pero eso no evitó que Jean continuara teniendo pesadillas, esta vez quien se encargaba de ello era su padre o su hermano mayor, que para ese entonces ya era mayor de edad.

El día que todo se salió de control fue cuando Jean cumplía 15  años. La fiesta sería durante la noche, Jean había invitado a varios de sus amigos entre ellos Otabek Altin, un muchacho que vivía en los suburbios y era el único que comprendía a Jean y sus estados de ánimo tan cambiantes. Ese día volvió del colegio bastante cansado, últimamente sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba y siempre estaba enfermo, vomitaba y se quedaba dormido en el pupitre. Otabek intentaba contenerlo, pero el joven no podía mantenerse despierto, ni hacer deporte —cosa que amaba—. Jean era muy bueno en hockey sobre hielo al igual que su hermano mayor, quería ser como él y cuando vaya a la universidad ser parte de un equipo, pero con esa falta de vitaminas —como creían todos que le pasaba a Jean— no podría lograrlo.

No solamente la falta de energía mantenía a la familia preocupada, últimamente habían notado que las cosas se movían de lugar, escuchaban como la silla se arrastraba por el piso pero nadie estaba en la sala o como se prendía y apagaba el estéreo del living. Mientras Jean estaba en la casa, todas estas cosas se multiplicaban. En ocasiones, el joven le había dicho a sus hermanos que veía sombras en su cuarto, pero los mayores atribuyeron eso a la gente pasar por las calles, a pesar que la habitación de su hermano no daba a estas sino al fondo de la casa. El frío se sentía más intenso en el cuarto de Jean, tanto que tuvieron varios electricistas que venir a ver si las instalaciones estaban bien o si le pasaba algo al aire acondicionado, pero todo funcionaba perfectamente y no podían encontrar una explicación. Dado a su estado de salud de Jean y algunas de sus frases, los doctores le habían dado a entender que probablemente se debía a una esquizofrenia, cosa que sus padres se negaron a aceptar.

Jean entró a la casa, fue saludado por su hermano mayor quien estudiaba en el living, ya lo había visto anteriormente pálido, pero verlo de esa forma asustó a Eric. Se levantó e inmediatamente fue a buscar a su madre que cocinaba.

—Mamá —Eric tomó a la mujer del hombro—. Algo pasa con Jean.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Él está pálido y muy ojeroso. Deberíamos llevarlo a un médico —la mujer suspira, no era la primera vez que la idea de llevar a Jean a un médico se le cruzaba, pero cada vez que lo hacían en los chequeos completos el resultado era que Jean estaba sano.

—Ya lo hemos hecho y siempre es lo mismo —suspiró—. Tal vez sólo está cansado, lo mejor es que duerma un rato ¿sí?

—Mamá.... —susurró, la mujer abraza a su hijo con ternura.

—No te preocupes, Jean estará bien.

 

Jean durmió toda la tarde, ni siquiera almorzó y Nathalie tampoco lo llamó a almorzar, quería que durmiera todo lo que pudiera para recomponer energías. Llegó entonces la noche y con ella el cumpleaños de Jean, Nathalie se sorprendió que el único presente era Otabek con su pequeño regalo, lo único que podía darle a Jean. El adolescente al despertarse abrazó a su amigo y agradeció que estuviera allí, no quiso decir el joven kazajo que a pesar que los amigos estimaban mucho al joven canadiense, tenían miedo últimamente de él, de su energía y de su forma de actuar, por lo que prefirieron denegar la invitación pero aun así le hicieron regalos durante el día escolar.   
Nathalie vio que su hijo no parecía afectado por ello, Jean siempre sonreía y era eso lo que le daba vida a su familia, siempre contento, siempre amable y siempre servicial. Otabek se sentó junto a él en la mesa familiar y pidieron como todas las noches gracias por la comida, empezaron a cenar.  
  


A pesar de su palidez, Jean intentó participar de la charla en la mesa, a veces sus ojos dormitaban, Eric y Otabek lo notaban más que el resto, incluso más que Nathalie. La cena duró hasta las 12 de la noche, al otro día era fin de semana por lo que Otabek decidió quedarse a dormir con su amigo. La sobre mesa empezó, aun con la comida y los restos de ella en los platos. El primero en notar que algo estaba pasando es Otabek, quien estaba junto a su compañero. Apretó fuerte el mantel y respiró profundamente.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró para que nadie escuchara salvo Jean, pero este negó con la cabeza apretando sus dientes.

—¡Vamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños! —dijo Nathalie levantándose para buscar el pastel.

—Quince no se cumple todos los días.

Y mientras su familia hablaba, Jean respiraba profundamente y apretaba más los puños. Otabek intentó tranquilizarlo pero no pudo. La madre entró con el pastel e hizo un espacio en la mesa, pero los ojos de Jean comenzaban a enrojecerse. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie notara eso? ¿Acaso era normal para ellos que Jean tuviera esas expresiones? De repente, él comenzó a gritar, gritar tan fuerte que golpeaba en los oídos. Otabek tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no perder la audición. Todos se sorprendieron por el ataque de Jean, el muchacho tomó fuertemente el mantel y lo tiró hacia él, rompiendo toda la vajilla y tirando al piso el hermoso pastel que había hecho su madre.

—¡Jean, Jean! —gritó la mamá, Alain se levantó de la silla para observar a su hijo volverse completamente loco.

—¡Basta Jean! —exclamó el hombre, pero Jean no dejaba de gritar y no pasó ni cinco segundos que comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡No, no! —Eric saltó la mesa para tomar a su hermano en brazos antes que pudiera romperse el cráneo contra la dura pared, ya traía un chorro de sangre en la frente por el primer golpe que nadie pudo prever.

Esa noche fue imposible dormir para todos, Jean no dejó de gritar y llorar, moverse tan frenéticamente en la cama que lo tuvieron que atar para que no se autolesionase más. Alain y Nathalie estaban tan asustados que no podían ni hablar y Eric hablaba por teléfono con un amigo para comunicarle lo que estaba pasando. Otabek se quedó allí, mirando como Jean se movía y gruñía con una voz que no era la suya. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por el miedo y ahora comprendía muy bien lo que sentían los demás compañeros. ¿Jean estaba loco? ¿Tenía esquizofrenia? No, dudaba que lo estuviera, algo le estaba pasando que no era normal.

—¿Y si es una posesión? —preguntó Veronika cuando Eric colgó el teléfono.

—¿Una posesión? —preguntó Alain.

—Ya saben, una demoníaca, existen. Últimamente han pasado cosas raras aquí....y Jean no ha sido el niño más normal del mundo.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Nathalie.

—Un amigo mío dice que hay una iglesia cerca de aquí, un anciano sacerdote lleva a cabo exorcismos, tal vez deberíamos ir —Eric propone, Nathalie no parece convencida, sabe que los exorcismos son muy fuertes y escuchó una vez que uno había acabado con la muerte de la víctima, pero los gritos de Jean la hacían razonar, algo le pasaba a su bebé.

—Tiene razón Eric —indicó Otabek—. Si no se intenta, entonces podría pasarle algo peor a Jean.

 

Y así fue como Nathalie y Alain al día siguiente, lo llevaron al joven Jean a la pequeña capilla, fue allí donde le quitaron los seres demoníacos que se encontraban en su cuerpo. Fue doloroso, fue indignante, pero Jean volvió a recuperar su color de piel, de ojos, su vida lentamente.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El exorcismo era una práctica, un ritual, en el cual se expulsaban los demonios o espíritus malignos del cuerpo de una persona. La persona quedaba agotada luego porque tenía que resistir el dolor, la sed, el calor que provocaba la acción. Nikolai había sido muy amable con él en ese momento y posteriormente lo ayudó muchísimo a recuperarse.

Nathalie y Alain tomaron la decisión de volver a la capilla pasado unos días para realizar el otro exorcismo y liberar a su hijo de las garras de las entidades demoníacas. Ellos rezaban todos los días, pero el cuerpo de Jean parecía cada vez más y más débil. Había estado vomitando durante todo ese tiempo, no podía mantener la comida en su estómago y Nikolai le había comentado que era posible que la entidad dentro de él quisiera apropiarse de su cuerpo debilitándolo lo suficiente para que no resista un exorcismo nuevo, era normal, pero Jean no podía entenderlo dado al estado que se encontraba.

El anciano miró al joven adolescente desde lejos, negó con la cabeza a los padres, no iba a poder atenderlo estando en esas condiciones.

—Escuchen, no puedo practicar el exorcismo estando el cuerpo de Jean tan deteriorado, podría matarlo en el caso que no llegue a resistir, por lo tanto....no puedo hacer nada —A Nikolai le dolía decirlo, pero era lo más honesto que podía hacer.

—Usted no entiende, Jean está sufriendo ¡algo debemos hacer! ¡Por favor, salve a mi hijo! —Nathalie, inundada en un mar de lágrimas pidió, imploró al sacerdote que salvara al chico.

Yuri se acercó a ellos, traía una bandeja con especias y vino, su abuelo intentaba calmar a los familiares mientras Jean se encontraba sentado, temblando ligeramente con una manta en su espalda, la palidez en su rostro, la cabeza gacha y los ojos opacos. Toda aquella vitalidad que había recuperado en el primer exorcismo ahora estaba muerta. Giro su cabecita hacia su abuelo, que negaba con la cabeza con profundo pesar, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?

—¿Es agua? —preguntó Jean, los oídos de Yuri comenzaron a captar las palabras, la voz era gruesa pero bajita, el niño giró sobre su eje y notó las lágrimas en los ojos del más joven—. Estoy sediento, necesito agua.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Yuri acercándose a él, Jean le mira a los ojos, el contraste es sorprendente. Jean con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos opacos mirando a un niño rubio de ojos brillantes y verdes, era casi como el encuentro de un ángel y un demonio.

—Siento que me quema algo por dentro —masculló con dolor. Yuri deja la bandera y corre hacia el departamento para volver con un vaso de agua, se lo entrega a Jean y le acaricia suavemente el cabello.

—Todo estará bien —susurra tan dulcemente que Jean debe cerrar los ojos y sentir la suavidad de las caricias en su cuero cabelludo. Bebe un poco del agua, siente un ligero ardor como si estuviera ingiriendo alcohol, pero le alivia  la sed. Yuri se queda mirando como el agua va bajando en el vaso por su garganta y corre por la comisura de sus labios—. Todo va a estar bien —susurra nuevamente y con la mano libre enreda sus dedos.

Jean comienza a sentir que el enorme peso en sus hombros se va apartando de él, se libera, y su color vuelve a la normalidad. Nikolai pide a los padres de Jean silencio mientras mira en el fondo a su nieto intentar ayudar al adolescente, logra sentir como una oscuridad intensa comienza a abandonar el cuerpo del joven canadiense, lo abandona pero aun esta dentro, Jean está recuperando energías y no sabe de donde las ha sacado. Nikolai mira a su nieto, a su pequeño nieto. De alguna forma nota que ahora Jean tiene la energía de Yuri en su cuerpo, que este le ha dado un poco de él para que pueda sobrellevar la experiencia más fuerte de su vida. Y puede ver, como la oscuridad se disipa lentamente.

—Jean está listo —murmuró, Nathalie y Alain se dan la vuelta y notan como su hijo a recuperado el color de su piel.

 

El proceso de exorcismo fue tan doloroso y asfixiante como el primer momento. Jean gritó, lloró y se arañó la cara mientras era sostenido por sus padres contra el piso. Hizo más fuerza de la que Nathalie pudo soportar, pero en ese momento, Eric y Veronika llegaron para ayudar a sus padres, habían tenido que ir a la universidad ese día y le dijeron a sus padres que apenas salieran irían a la capilla a ayudar, era como si todo estuviera diagramado para que pasara de esa forma.  
Yuri sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sus ojos ven la oscuridad saliendo del cuerpo de Jean muy lentamente mientras su abuelo realiza las oraciones correspondientes. Eric y Alain mantienen el cuerpo de Jean a rayas, mientras Nathalie no deja de llorar y su hija intenta contenerla.

Cuando terminó, Jean se queda dormido, se desploma en el suelo y recupera sus tonos normales. Alain nuevamente agradece a Nikolai, mientras Eric queda en estado de shock, observando a su hermano dormir plácidamente como nunca había dormido antes. Yuri se acerca, no lo suficiente pero lo hace, se queda un rato allí tomando fuertemente el crucifijo que su abuelo le había dado.

 

**Continuará.**

 

**Eric Leroy** : Es hermano mayor de Jean, usualmente se mantiene agnóstico en sus posturas hasta que logra ver a su hermano siendo invadido por poderes oscuros. Mantiene una cercana relación con su familia.

**Veronika Leroy** : Hermana mayor de Jean, no tiene incidencia en la trama más solo como apoyo familiar hacia Jean.

 


	3. Háblame de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Jean tienen una pequeña reunión.

Pasaron algunos años, tal vez no los suficientes pero Yuri se percibía diferente en el mundo. Su cuerpo había crecido lo suficiente para poder pararse frente al altar como todos los demás sacerdotes de la capilla. Ya no era ese niño de 6 años que debía saltar para tomar algo del allí, ahora podía caminar pasando por al lado, arrastrando su mano en la fría cerámica. Quince años no se cumplen todos los días, ya había crecido lo suficiente para saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, nueve años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nikolai continuaba trabajando en su capilla todos los días, orando y cantando alabanzas al señor.   
Durante los primeros tres años, Yuri podía ver como Jean venía casi diario a la capilla, no conversaban mucho, a veces ni siquiera hablaban el uno al otro y se observaban. Los años, el tiempo lo hizo comprender que Jean no era una persona más en la vida, que una conexión intensa había comenzado entre ellos, tan fuerte y agobiante que sentía morir.  
  
No solamente la edad lo había hecho crecer, también la luz en su interior había aumentado su intensidad. Su abuelo muchas veces le había dicho que practicara y se convirtiera en un exorcista, más allá de ser o no ser sacerdote como elección, pero Yuri no se sentía preparado para tomar esa gran decisión, pues sabía que en cierta parte se le iría toda su energía y la responsabilidad no era algo con lo que quería lidear.  
Usualmente, el muchacho trataba de averiguar con respecto al tema, sobre qué se hacía o como se preparaba para realizar las prácticas, en varias ocasiones se planteó el tema del exorcismo de Jean como la cúspide de la montaña, aquello a lo que se quería llegar y mientras lo hacía, no dudaba en suspira o sentirse abatido por el joven.

  
No era la primera vez que Yuri hablaba de Jean abiertamente con su abuelo, Yuri necesitaba hablar de él y a su vez tratar de elaborar los sentimientos que florecían en su corazón, no sólo le interesaba lo suficiente como para estudiarlo con la mirada, sino que una vez que Jean cumplió los 18 y comenzó a ir a la universidad, Yuri sintió el vacio al no verlo diariamente en la capilla, haciendo alguna pregunta, pidiendo agua bendita o simplemente estando allí, silencioso.   
Por otro lado los quince años fueron una bisagra para él, por lo que exteriorizó su rebeldía adolescente desde su ropa, su cuerpo, hasta sus modales. Yuri nunca fue del todo amoroso con la gente y ahora que crecía se notaba más.

Había dejado su cabello crecer, mucho más su flequillo. Llevaba ropa corta, una camiseta que apenas alcanzaba hasta la cintura y si levantaba un poco sus manos se veía el ombligo, en ocasiones usaba pantalones cortos  o zapatos de cuero, su abuelo pensó que era una etapa normal de la vida de su nieto y que él debía construir su camino.

Luego de una misa como la que siempre preparaba Nikolai, Yuri pasó por todos los bancos a pedir limosna, como solía hacerse luego de terminada la ceremonia. Otro día más sin que Jean se apareciera, no es que quería verlo ¡claro que no! Pero le gustaría saber siquiera que estaba pasando en su vida. Ahora el joven debía tener 24 años, lo poco que había investigado es que se encontraba realizando una carrera en la universidad de Toronto, no sabía exactamente cuál.

Pasó por todos los banquillos hasta el último y luego entregó el dinero a su abuelo, quien lo acomodó todo por billete y moneda y se preparó para la última ceremonia del final del día.

Yuri se ató el cabello, se acomodó la camiseta blanca manga larga que tenía y que se le veía el ombligo. En la mente de Yuri la idea de tener un piercing allí comenzó a aflorar, se preguntaba si su abuelo le dejaría perforar su cuerpo y su lengua, eran los lugares que más le gustaba para tener un arete, aunque sabía de los cuidados que vendrían luego de eso. Se acomodó los pantalones, eran bastante grandes para él pero los había sujeto con un cinturón que encontró en el armario.

—Vamos, Yuri —susurra el anciano, el joven camina hacia la capilla una vez más.

La gente siempre era la misma. El anciano de la derecha tenía una hija con la que nunca hablaba, casi siempre se quejaba del dolor de columna. Luego estaban las hermanas Toledo, quienes habían emigrado de España y siempre se las veía sonrientes, eran regordetas y de cabello oscuro. Luego estaba la pareja de esposos recién casados, ambos canadienses, parecía que hoy habían peleado, estaban con un fruncido en sus cejas y cara de pocos amigos. Luego la familia Marciel, madre, padre y dos hijos adolescentes que parecen van obligados.   
Siempre los mismos, los mismos, y muchos más. Pero cuando camina hasta el altar para buscar el cáliz, siente una mirada profunda en su cuello. Gira de a poco y nota los ojos azules detrás de todo, Jean había crecido tanto que tuvo que pestañar varias veces para reconocerlo, Su cabello había estaba más largo que antes, sus ojos eran más claros de lo que recordaba y su piel perfecta como la de un rey, cejas pobladas y pestañas largas. Yuri tuvo que recibir el empujón de Nikolai para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Durante la misa, Yuri estuvo mirando a Jean todo el tiempo, y a su vez, Jean miraba a Yuri como si su alma fuera absorbida por este. Tuvo que tragar de su propia saliva y girar hacia otro lado para no sentirse intimidado durante todo ese momento. Pasó como siempre a pedir las limosnas de ese día, los de la última misa siempre eran los más avaros, algunos apenas aportaban, otros decían que no tenían dinero para dar y los veías bajar de un auto último modelo. Jean fue el que más dio y decoró el dinero con una sonrisa elegante. Yuri tuvo que volver rápidamente mientras las personas se retiraban.

—¿Puedo tocar el piano? —preguntó Jean a Nikolai, quien estaba en el altar tomando el dinero. El viejo hombre asiente con la cabeza y se retira, dejando a Yuri solo con Jean en toda la capilla.

El joven hombre de 24 años se sienta y comienza a tocar. Yuri reconoce la melodía, es **_River flows in you_**. Yuri se deja seducir por la melodía mientras camina hacia el viejo piano, Nikolai apenas lo usaba y Yuri no sabía tocarlo, por lo que decoraba el lugar con su nostálgica voz.   
Yuri decide sentarse en el banco donde también esta Jean, coloca una pierna de cada lado y se queda mirándolo, ninguno de los dos dice nada y la música continúa.

—No tenía idea que sabías tocar el piano —murmuró, Jean hace una mueca, puede percibirla como una sonrisa.

—Empecé a tomar clases porque era lo único que me relajaba en momentos de crisis —susurra, cierra sus ojos y deja que sus dedos se deslicen en las teclas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Supongo que bien, cada vez que toco siento que algo florece...

—No hablo de la música, hablo de ti —murmuró y se acercó aun más, Jean siente la presión del aura de Yuri junto a él—. Recuerdo lo que pasaste esa vez a tus quince.

—Oh, eso —suelta en un suspiro, sus dedos siguen tocando aunque  su mente está viajando—. Fue difícil, sin duda.

—Eso no me informa mucho de tu bienestar. Quiero saber ¿qué se siente ser poseído?

—De acuerdo —susurró y giró la cabeza—. Se siente como si no fueras dueño de tu propio cuerpo, me sentía enfermo, tenía nauseas y me sentía agotado, como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros. Mi cuerpo estaba mucho más pesado, era difícil arrastrarlo mientras caminaba.

—¿Y te ha pasado todo el tiempo? ¿Desde muy temprana edad?

—Déjame pensar —dejó de tocar y giró su cabeza—. Creo que mi madre recuerda que desde el nacimiento era un chico diferente. No creo ser especial, he visto que otras personas tienen una posesión demoníaca en sus cuerpos. Pero no sé si se sintió como se vio, en un momento, creí que me mataría.

—No lo harás —Yuri coloca su mano encima de la cabeza de Jean, con su dedo pulgar le hace la señal de la cruz en su frente—. Sólo debes creer en el poder espiritual que tienes para deshacerte de ellos.

—Eres muy luminoso.

—No te creas.

—¿No crees?

—Soy bastante diabólico cuando quiero —sonríe—. Y tú debes ser bastante irritable cuando no tienes esa cara de niño bueno.

—Tal vez soy bastante irritable por mi cara de niño bueno.

—También — desliza su mano hasta el hombro de Jean y luego hacia abajo—. Ese día jamás lo olvidaré, eres de las pocas personas que conozco que ha resistido dos exorcismo en una semana, normalmente la gente tiende a esperar un mes para ello.

—Supongo no tenía opción, si esperaba, la próxima vez que me verían sería un cadáver —Yuri no quería afirmarlo, pero lo sabía—. Y dime ¿qué hace el nieto pródigo del sacerdote? —cuestionó.

—Bueno, ayudo a mi abuelo en lo que puedo, pero quiero irme a estudiar a la ciudad, me gustaría conocer a más gente y no estar aquí todo el tiempo rodeado de viejos.

—Eso es interesante —tiró la cabeza hacia atrás—. Aprender cosas nuevas.

—Me gustaría seguir los pasos de mi abuelo, pero me da miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué?

—Miedo a enfrentarme con entidades que no pueda controlar, tuve miedo aquella vez.

—Tenías seis años.

—Seis años o quince, para mi es lo mismo, temo a no poder hacerlo. Si mi abuelo no hubiera actuado, probablemente no estaríamos hablando ahora. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me tocaba a mi hacer esto?

—Para eso tienes que practicar bastante, entrenarte. En realidad no estoy seguro como lo hacen —Jean alza los hombros y gira su cuerpo pasando su pierna sobre el banco, sentándose igual que Yuri—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Nunca me preguntaste mi nombre?

—Creo que no —sonrió.

—Yuri —bufó mirando hacia otro lado—. Yo si sé tu nombre, es Jean —Jean afirma con la cabeza—. A pesar que hemos vivido siempre en el mismo barrio, nunca nos hemos hablado.

—La diferencia de edad es muy grande.

—Es verdad, además casi no salgo de esta mierda de lugar —Jean se ríe, Yuri debe cubrir su boca por la blasfemia que acababa de soltar—. No le digas al abuelo que dije eso.

—No lo haré.

—Jamás me perdonará.

—Te dije que no lo haré —suspiró y miró firmemente los ojos del rubio, este se queda anonadado por la fuerza que ponía en aquella mirada—. Me gustaría que saliéramos un poco, Yuri, tal vez antes que vuelva a la universidad.

—¿Cuántos años te faltan para terminar tu carrera? —preguntó.

—Uno, una vez que la termine volveré completamente a dedicarme a lo que amo.

—¿Te volvió a pasar algo estando allí? Ya sabes, situaciones 'paranormales'.

—Hmmm —piensa detenidamente rascándose la barbilla—. No, creo que no.

—Entonces está bien —se miraron a los ojos un rato más hasta que fueron interrumpidos por las campanadas de la capilla. Yuri supo que era hora de despedirte—. Tengo que cerrar ¿vendrás mañana?

—Vendré mañana a la tarde ¿estará bien? Podemos salir a comprar algo.

—Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un nuevo arete para mi ombligo.

—¿No eres muy joven para eso?

—No lo creo.... —sonrió, Jean también lo hizo, fue un momento íntimo entre los dos, un momento silencioso que solamente ellos recordarán. Yuri pensó que era el comienzo de un amor, pues la atracción era muy fuerte entre ellos a pesar de la diferencia de edad muy notoria, pero ¿qué hay de malo en el amor?

¿Qué hay?

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::                                                                                              

 

Jean y Yuri se hicieron amigos, las diferencias entre ellos no solamente partían de la edad, sino de los intereses que fueron adquiriendo con los años. A pesar que no estaba mucho tiempo en el vecindario, aprovechaba ese momento para pasearse por la capilla para saludar al muchacho que paulatinamente iba creciendo y tomado su propio rumbo, el coqueteo se intensificó bastante en su relación, sobre todo por parte de Yuri. El ruso ya no era el niño de 6 años y tampoco el de quince, ahora, con diecisiete años su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados.   
Jean llevaba un año viviendo cotidianamente en Kingston y pudo observar el crecimiento de esa pintoresca forma de ser de Yuri. La rebeldía surgió en él, colocándose un arete en el ombligo y otro en la lengua —como lo había dicho dos años atrás y no pudo por interrupción de su abuelo—, para luego ir profanando su cuerpo de sensaciones que le producían bienestar.

El exorcismo pasó a un segundo plano, aunque lo practicaba a veces —cuando su abuelo lo obligaba a hacerlo— pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Jean paseando en su auto o escuchando música en el cuarto. Le gustaba de noche usar esos shorts rotos de jeans con medias de red, zapatos negros y una camiseta que le permitiera ver el arete en su ombligo. No le interesaba llamar demasiado la atención —aunque lo hacía— , pero normalmente Jean lo sacaba de los apuros, como en una ocasión cuando tuvo que ir por él a la salida de un bar dado que borracho se estaba peleando con un grupo de adolescentes de otro barrio.

En cambio, Jean-Jacques se había convertido en un adulto muy bello, inteligente y fuerte. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que anteriormente, medía al menos un metro noventa y su musculatura había aumentado. Fue Yuri quien cambió y moldeó un poco la personalidad de él ahora llamado "JJ" —aunque no dejaba de ser un muchacho bastante religioso—. Yuri le había pedido que se haga un tatuaje en el brazo, lo cual terminó haciéndolo con la hoja de maple tan característica de su país. En cuando a sus relaciones personajes, Otabek —su amigo más cercano— se había ido del país y ahora residía en Kazajistán, las malas lenguas decían que era prófugo de la ley, pero no estaba seguro y no quería condenar a su amigo. Aun con el tiempo, se comunicaban frecuentemente.

Jean era médico y trabajaba en un hospital de la zona, por lo que no era raro verlo durante la caída del sol caminar por los parajes cercanos a la capilla vestido muy formalmente.

Ese día, como cualquier otro, se vistió con una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y zapatos oscuros. Pasó por la capilla, como siempre lo hacía para visitar a Yuri o para intentar estar un rato a solas. Su relación no avanzaba mucho, pero comprendía que el adolescente necesitaba cosas que él no podía darle sin un compromiso. Jean deseaba hacerle el amor, deseaba besarlo y abrazarlo, decir que eran novios o pareja, pero Yuri es un alma libre sin ataduras, por su edad era común que lo fuera, a Jean le urgía muchísimo poder concretar una relación con el muchacho de origen ruso y este a su vez, deseaba que las manos del canadiense recorriera su cuerpo sin tabús.

No tuvo que entrar para escuchar una voz conocida. Victor Nikiforov era padre de una iglesia cercana y ayudaba a Nikolai cada vez que podía. Jean se mantuvo estático escuchando la discusión que este hombre mantenía con Yuri.

—Sabes que necesitamos a alguien que haga exorcismos nuevamente —indicó el hombre, siempre visitaba a Yuri para lo mismo—. Tu abuelo ya es muy viejo  y tú eres el que posee su herencia.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! No me interesan esas cosas —Yuri Plisetsky, un adolescente altanero y rubio quien parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, estaba vestido como un rebelde en la casa del señor.

Yuri no usaba las ropas apropiadas para el sacerdocio como el joven Victor —uno de los pastores encargados de la iglesia zonal—. Yuri traía unos short de jean que le quedaban por encima de la rodilla, unas medias de red que se notaba llegaba hasta su ombligo perforado, dado que al moverse su camiseta corta —rota y de color amarillo, con un hombro caído— se levantaba y lo mostraba. Unos zapatos de cuero negro con taco bajo. Yuri traía siempre el rosario de plata que su abuelo le dio cuando era un pequeño, lo llevaba orgulloso junto a una gargantilla de cuero con tachas.

—Tu abuelo confía mucho en ti.

—No, tú confías demasiado en mi, Victor —gruñó Yuri y señaló la puerta—. Si es todo lo que has venido a decirme, vete, necesito hacerle té a mi abuelo.

—Piénsalo Yuri, hay mucha gente que necesita de ti ahora mismo —Victor gira y logra ver a Jean en la puerta, el cual parece bastante sorprendido. No lo toma en cuenta y camina hacia él para pasarle de lado e irse. Yuri, quien se encuentra en el altar, coloca una de sus manos en sus caderas y sonríe de costado.

—Oye, confesiones martes y miércoles a las 18 horas —dijo el rubio, Jean decide seguirle el juego y acercarse lo suficiente a él.

—Tal vez vengo a confesar algo demasiado fuerte que me quema por dentro —se burla, y Yuri hace que toma nota—. Creo que estoy quemándome por dentro.

—Sólo estas caliente —murmuro—. Eres un idiota ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí como todos los días a verte..... ¿qué quería Victor? —comentó.

—Otra vez lo mismo —suspira—. Pero dejemos de hablar de Victor...dime algo, ¿eres un niño bien portado?

—¿Qué quieres decir con bien portado? —preguntó.

—Ya sabes, el niño bueno que reza y se viste para ir a la iglesia —la sonrisa de Yuri es más amplia, coloca sus manos en las caderas, Jean gira para ver el piano, tan sucio y viejo como lo recordaba—. ¿Quieres usarlo?

—Sí, gracias —caminó hasta él para sentarse.

—Al menos dime que has ampliado tu repertorio —intentó ser gracioso, pero no le salió, simplemente se quedó allí mientras Jean acariciaba las teclas del viejo y polvoriento piano. Nocturne de Chopin, una de sus canciones favoritas—. Jean....

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó, la duda lo estaba matando.

—Bien....

—La típica respuesta, hablo en serio, quiero saber cómo estás. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de esto y ahora que tienes un nuevo departamento me pregunto si algo anda rondando por ahí, tú que eres de atraer cosas extrañas —Jean se quedó pensante, iba a decir algo, iba a hablar, pero prefirió callarse y dejar el vacio en sus labios—. ¿No vas a responderme?

—¿Cosas extrañas? ¿como tú?

—¿Eres idiota?—nuevamente el silencio y la mirada de Jean se agachó—. Definitivamente lo eres.

—Te ves muy lindo..... —Jean continuó tocando el piano.

— Sabes, no me gustan los chicos tan puros como tú

—¿Hm? ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó girando su cara.

—¡Eres aburrido, Jean! Todo limpio y amable....como si fueras un beato. ¿Acaso no te diviertes? ¿Acaso no vives la vida de forma loca e inesperada?

—Me hice un tatuaje.

—Casi te rogué por ello. Pero es divertido hacer las cosas de forma diferente.....es divertido salir y fumar marihuana, tomar droga....tener sexo ¡Por dios, tienes veintiséis años!

—¿Tú has hecho algo de eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el piano de lado.

—¡No! —exclamó, mira hacia el altar—. Me gustaría pero no, mi abuelo me degollaría.

—¿Te gustaría drogarte y tener sexo con un extraño? Eso no es bueno, Yuri.

—¡Mierda Jean! Te transformaste en mi abuelo, creí que eras genial —bufó levantándose—. Bueno, síguele rezando a tu dios.

—Es el mismo que el tuyo —Jean se levanta, parece divertido haciendo cabrear a Yuri.

—¿Tienes respuesta para todo, eh? —Yuri sonríe de forma pícara—. Morirás virgen y solo.

—Y tu morirás virgen y necesitado —bufó, pero el muchacho no parece detenerse.

—¡No moriré virgen ni necesitado!

—¡No me digas! —Jean intentó persuadirlo, pero Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—Si no tienes más que hacer vete, debo prepararle un té a mi abuelo y estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Vuelve cuando seas más divertido e interesante.

—Soy divertido e interesante —se levanta rápidamente—. Déjame demostrártelo.

—¿A si? ¿Cuándo?

—Podemos salir mañana si quieres, vengo a buscarte..... —miró de arriba a abajo a Yuri—. Será genial.

—¿Vamos a hacer cosas divertidas?

—Sí.

—Espero que no estés pensando en leer la biblia —Jean se ríe ante el comentario y niega.

—No, no....haremos cosas divertidas, créeme.....

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana —sonrió antes de guiñarle el ojo y retirarse. Jean también se retira a su departamento.

 

**Continuará.**

 

**Padre Victor** : Esa un hombre ruso, padre de una iglesia canadiense, quien es amigo de Nikolai y desea que Yuri continúe con su legado. Es paciente y portador de luz, él puede ver la maldad y la bondad en los seres vivos.

 


	4. Posesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean es poseído y su actitud cambia bastante o....puede ser que solamente exteriorice lo que quería hace mucho tiempo hacer.
> 
> LIME

Yuri tenía razón en muchas cosas, principalmente en la forma de vida que Jean había adoptado a partir de su exorcismo. No es que fuera su culpa, sino era la única manera que Jean no fuera recipiente de espíritus malignos. Se evocó completamente a la religión, a la vida sana y pura, al no cometer pecados y mantener su cuerpo limpio de toda lujuria y actos pecaminosos, pero tampoco era una piedra, en varias ocasiones el impulso del deseo gano y se masturbó pensando en el objeto de su deseo. Jean se había sentido atraído a Yuri desde el primer instante en que lo vio, cuando el joven era aun un niño, en ese momento Jean creyó que era el demonio quien lo llamaba, pero al pasar los años su deseo se volvió una narcótica obsesión. Cuando llegó a su casa —un departamento solitario que sus padres le habían comprado posterior a la graduación y que recién sería la primer noche que lo usaría, dado a las refacciones— se sintió más relajado. Prendió una vela a su santo y fue caminando hasta su cuarto, se quitó la ropa para irse a duchar, el agua fría le ayudaría a calmar todo lo que había sentido en ese pequeño momento que pasó junto a Yuri.  
Cerró los ojos y se comenzó a limpiar, haciendo énfasis en sus genitales despiertos. Su imaginación viajó lo suficientemente rápido hasta lograr tener forma, era el muchacho rubio, era el joven objeto de sus deseos, completamente desnudo de rodillas en el piso oscuro. Un tatuaje de demonio decoraba su perfecta espalda que contoneaba su cintura y caderas perfectamente talladas. Su cabello era largo como el de un ángel, pero no lo suficiente para cubrirle el tatuaje de colores negros y rojizos muy claros. Sus ojos verdes comienzan a levantarse y mirarlo. Jean se ve a sí mismo desnudo frente a Yuri, le toma de los cabellos y le obliga a realizarle una felación. No le importa si el chico se está ahogando al tener todo el pene del hombre en su boca, no le importa sentir que sus gritos se ahogaban en la polla, lo que quería era follarlo, follarlo de esa forma, follarle la boca de forma bruta.

La masturbación comenzó en la vida real mientras la imagen continuaba. Jean se sentía intimidado por su propia mente. Él era un ser de luz, una persona que debía respetar la vida y a los demás, ¿por qué entonces tenía una fantasía donde sodomizaba a Yuri de esa forma, con esa violencia? Movió más fuerte la mano, tan fuerte que le dolía en sus genitales, su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar a pesar de estar bajo la ducha y sentía sus músculos entumecerse. El frente oscuro entró al baño como vapor negro, la sonrisa brillante de la entidad sabía que era el momento. Lentamente fue subordinando a Jean mientras este se encontraba con la guardia baja, su crucifijo estaba abandonado en el lavamanos del baño, su ropa esparcida por todas partes y continuó masturbándose más y más fuerte. Mientras realizaba este acto, un dibujo pequeño en su omoplato comenzó a aparecer, era una insignia sin una forma especifica que se tatuaba en la piel y ardía como los mil infiernos, pero Jean no podía verla, solo sentir la sensación de la marca como una picazón.

—Aaaagh....Yu-Yuri —gimoteó. El aura se volvió más oscura y la entidad pudo entrar a su cuerpo en el momento que los chorros de líquido seminal comenzaban a fluir. Sus ojos se opacaron, pero Jean no se sintió diferente.

Respiró profundo, tragó de su saliva y limpió muy por arriba el semen que se había pegado en los azulejos con el agua de la lluvia que caía sobre él. Terminó de limpiar su cuerpo y salió de la tina. Se miró al espejo, estaba igual que siempre, Jean era musculoso, sus fibras se habían contorneado debido al entrenamiento en hockey, su cabello había sido parcialmente rapado en la parte inferior y sus ojos —aunque algo más opacos— seguían siendo celestes.

—Me siento raro —susurró y miró sus manos, las uñas se sentían diferentes, como si en lugar de dedos tuviera garras. Nuevamente se miró y continuó viendo lo mismo, un chico joven con un buen cuerpo—. Iré a dormir.

Inmediatamente se retiró a su habitación. Giró para ver el pijama celeste que tenía siempre en la cama, hizo un gesto de desagrado  y lo arrojó lejos, quería dormir desnudo el día de hoy y lo haría. Abrió la cama sintiendo la suavidad de las telas y posteriormente se arropó con las sábanas de seda color beige.

Los sueños habían sido extraños durante toda la noche, se despertó una docena de veces producto de las pesadillas que contantemente venían a su cabeza. En la mayoría de ellas, sometía sexualmente a Yuri, lo abusaba de múltiples formas y le comía la boca. En el sueño Jean era diferente, dado que su cuerpo se cubría de un tono rojizo y parecía al menos el doble de alto de lo que era. Yuri es su pequeña ramera y siempre lo era en esas visiones, cada vez que se despertaba se sentía enfermo, ¿acaso lo que Yuri le había dicho lo afectó o era otra cosa?   
En una de esas ocasiones donde se levantó, quiso tomar algo de agua y fue a la cocina, volteó a ver la vela que le había prendido a su santo y esta se encontraba apagada, más la imagen del santo estaba partida al medio y tirada en el suelo.

—Esto no está bien —gruñó y su cabeza dolió. Miró sus manos y agitó su cara para despertarse. Todo era demasiado real—. Mejor me iré a dormir de nuevo.

Y se acostó nuevamente en su cama.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Jean suele salir a correr todos los sábados durante la mañana, le gustaba ejercitarse y luego de las pesadillas de anoche necesitaba hacerlo regularmente. Ese sábado era hermoso, el sol no estaba tan fuerte como otros días, se colocó una camiseta sin mangas, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y sus zapatillas deportivas. Colocó sus auriculares en las orejas y el cinto donde guardaba su celular lo engancho en su brazo derecho. Salió. Toronto era hermoso y Kingston muchísimo más, podías pasar horas observando el paisaje, los edificios históricos y el verde. Corrió durante un buen rato por el parque hasta pasar por la capilla donde el día anterior se había estado con el rubio. Pudo verlo allí, regando las plantas, con unos shorts holgados y una camiseta corta. Jean usó su camiseta para quitarse el sudor de la frente. El cuerpo comenzó a calentarse como durante la noche y pasó la lengua encima de sus labios salados.   
Se acercó natural, no quería asustar a Yuri e hizo todo lo posible para llamarle la atención antes de lograr llegar a su lado. El joven de cabellos rubios levantó la mirada y sonrió de inmediato, esa sonrisa torcida y traviesa. Giró la canilla de la manguera y arrojó la misma al césped verde. Una vez que Jean logró estar a su lado, levantó la mano para saludar.

—Hola.... —susurró, Jean lo encaró, no pudo evitar sorprenderse el más joven al sentir la voz más profunda, pero sobre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención era verlo diferente a como se mostraba en lo cotidiano.

—Hola, JJ —susurró, haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre—. Viniste temprano, el único que viene temprano a molestarme es Victor.

—¿Victor vino de nuevo?

—Casi todo el tiempo, no deja de molestarme con lo del sacerdocio y las clases de exorcismo.

—¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto?

—¿Me ves como sacerdote? —Jean atravesó con la mirada a Yuri y este lo sintió deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, esa forma que tenía el muchacho más grande de observarlo le encantaba, ¿dónde estaba Jean y quién era ese farsante que parecía comerse el cuerpo de Yuri con solo mirarlo?

—Pareces el demonio mismo —comentó con una sonrisa irónica—. Pero no quiero escuchar mi opinión, quiero escuchar la tuya.

—Mi abuelo tiene mucha energía espiritual, dudo tenerla.....

—¿No te crees capaz de poder sacarme el demonio dentro? —Yuri se sorprendió, miró mejor a Jean pero este no parecía manifestar ningún cambio, sus ojos eran del mismo color, su cabello y su piel estaban perfectos.

—Me gusta este nuevo Jean  —mordió su labio y giró sobre su eje para entrar a la capilla—. Ven.

Entraron al lugar, Jean recordaba la capilla del día anterior, con largos bancos de ambos lados y un enorme pasillo hasta el altar, en varias ocasiones había fantaseado con casarse allí, sobre todo cuando era más pequeño y venía a celebrar misa con sus padres, luego de ese día que ocurrió el exorcismo, nada había vuelto a ser igual para él. Yuri en cambio, parecía tan bello caminando hacia el centro, como una muñeca preciosa que se manifestaba o un ángel dorado que lo llevaba al mismo cielo. Yuri tenía aquello que encantaba y fascinaba a las personas, una mirada dulce, casi tallada por los mismos dioses y una personalidad bohemia y gamberra, digna del mismo diablo. Una mezcla fascinante de un ángel y un diablo, sino fuera un ser humano, Jean pensaría que sería el mismo demonio con una hermosa cara dispuesto a absorberlo y él estaba dispuesto a darle toda su energía con tal de ser uno con él. Esas imágenes desaparecieron de su cerebro cuando Yuri tomó el cáliz que había estado limpiando.

—Este cáliz lo trajo mi abuelo de Rusia —sonrió, se reflejaba en la copa dorada aun más bello de lo que era en persona, si es que existiera esa posibilidad.

—Ya veo —Jean se sienta en la primera banca mientras observa al muchacho, sus ojos eran pesados y fuertes, recorriendo todas las curvas del cuerpo.

—No sé por qué salí así cuando él es tan amoroso con todos. Desde que era pequeño lo observaba con fascinación. El ama a todas las personas y todas las personas lo aman. Yo soy algo más egoísta. Me es difícil congeniar con la gente y soy muy cerrado.

—Eres adolescente.....los adolescentes suelen ser cambiantes—. Cruza las piernas y estira sus brazos en el respaldo.

—Pero lo he sido siempre —le mira y deja nuevamente la copa en el altar para bajar el escalón y quedarse frente a él—. Mi abuelo piensa en el amor entre las personas, el cariño mutuo, la paz y el perdón de dios. ¿Sabes en qué pienso yo? —preguntó, Jean siente en su cuerpo y ve una pequeña imagen, no puede distinguir qué pasa, ni tampoco quieres están ahí, pero sabe que es fuerte, sabe que es pesado y sabe que es una idea que viene de la cabeza de Yuri—. Ahora mismo pienso en lo genial que sería tener sexo contigo aquí.

Jean no se esperaba eso, pero no podía sentirse sorprendido porque sentía la atracción fuerte que gobernaba su cuerpo. Él también lo había pensado ayer, y también lo pensaba ahora. Sexo, una palabra que muy pocas veces se habló en casa. No es que fueran puritanos, Jean era el último hijo, pero su madre tenía dos hijos más —Eric y Veronika—, por lo que no podía pensar que su madre era inmaculada. Cuando tenía quince años, cuando el demonio espiritual se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el sexo era una palabra que aparecía fuertemente en su mente hasta golpear sus sentidos. Pero poco después de ser exorcizado, no volvió a tener sentimientos impuros, incluso con sus ex novias.

—Yo también pienso en eso —masculló, Yuri si se sorprende y se sienta a su lado, mirándolo extrañado. Aunque no quisiera Jean podía percibir lo que estaba pensando—. Ya sé lo que piensas, con estas pintas que me traigo de niño bueno y religioso ¿cómo puedo pensar en sexo? Pero ya no soy un niño, tengo 25 años recientemente cumplidos, es obvio que el sexo está en mi cabeza más fuerte ahora.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó, Jean tuvo que mirarlo nuevamente para entender—. Es decir, ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo? —Yuri no comprendía bien el por qué del cambio de actitud en Jean, pero tampoco se puso a cuestionarlo demasiado.

—¡Diablos, sí! —susurró en un quejido.

—Bueno.....podemos tener sexo si quieres....

Él era venenoso. Jean lo sabía, Jean sabía que era su perdición, como la manzana de Adán, pero quería unírsele en el pecado, quería arrancarle la ropa y follarlo. Respiró profundamente. No podía ahora y menos en un lugar sagrado, si su madre se enteraba lo mataría por deshonrar la capilla del Nikolai, a quienes le debía tanto, porque no solamente profanaría su lugar sagrado, sino también a su amado nieto. A Yuri no le importaba y menos le importó cuando se sentó encima de él y lo besó, dispuesto a tener sexo allí. El sentimiento era mutuo, fuerte, desenfrenado, como un narcótico el cual nubla tus sentidos hasta explotarte la cabeza. Yuri besaba bien, besaba como un experto a pesar de su poca o nula experiencia, sus manos se deslizaban por la cabellera y su lengua ingresaba en la boca acariciando sus labios. De repente, las mismas manos de Jean aprietan sus nalgas y un gemido se une al beso. La presencia de algo frío detrás de su espalda logra que Jean se detenga y gire la cabeza. Yuri también se da cuenta de eso, pensando que era una persona detuvo sus intenciones sobre Jean, pero quedó encima de él aun.

—¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó Jean, Yuri se levanta de encima de él para que el muchacho pueda incorporarse.

—Parece un espíritu —susurró, el frío era sinónimo de espíritu humano, pero la sombra se refiere a maldad, había un espíritu vengativo en el recinto—. Puedo sentirlo ¿qué quieres? —murmuró el rubio cerrando los ojos, Jean se queda mirándolo y luego su vista parte hacia el pasillo, él también puede sentir las intenciones—. ¡Ya no estás vivo, vete, VETE! —grita fuertemente, una ráfaga de viento hace que la sombra negra comience a disiparse. Yuri abre sus ojos y nota que la pesadez de sus hombros ya no están.

—Eso fue increíble.

—Sólo era un espíritu menor, un humano —masculló cruzando las piernas y colocando una mano sobre su cadera—. Al parecer deseaba jugarnos una broma.

—Es común —masculló con una sonrisa torcida de lado.

—Tal vez no quiere que estemos juntos —Yuri le mira, de forma lasciva como siempre mientras sonríe coquetamente.

—A veces me agarran cuando estoy durmiendo.

—Tendremos que dormir juntos..... —Jean se ríe, Yuri le acompaña en la risa y las carcajadas relajan la tensión que se manifestó en la capilla cuando ingresó el espíritu—. Eres problemático, Jean.

—Eso dice mi hermano mayor —señaló el canadiense.

—¡Yuri! —la voz de su abuelo, quien estaba en la habitación del fondo, apareció. Jean y Yuri giran su cabeza hacia el anciano sacerdote que aparece tras la puerta que divide el departamento de la capilla.

—Señor Nikolai... —Jean hace una reverencia de respeto—. Me alegro verlo.

—Oh, joven Jean, no te he visto desde hace tiempo —el anciano se acerca para besar su frente luego de hacerle el signo de la cruz—. Veo que mi nieto te está corrompiendo.

—Aun no —comentó y le miró, nuevamente, con sensualidad. Jean corresponde la mirada con la misma intensidad, aun con el anciano mirándolos. Nikolai suspira, sabe que un día así llegaría.

—Tal vez tu puedes hacer que mi nieto reciba las prendas ceremoniales antes que me vaya.

—No usaré esa sotana, no tiene estilo —Yuri se queja, siempre lo hace, pero Nikolai casi nunca lo escucha—. Si al menos fuera algo más sexy.

—¿Cómo planeas ahuyentar a los demonios con algo revelador? —preguntó el anciano—. Los demonios son atraídos por aquello.

—Eso es viejo cuento de puritanos, sabes que el sexo está bien, todos nacimos de eso.

—Yo no estoy en contra de que tengas sexo, Yuri....lo tuyo va más allá de eso —gira sobre sus talones para ver a su nieto—. Yo quiero que tú seas exorcista.....

—¿Exorcista? —Jean se sorprende, ¿acaso Yuri no era muy joven para algo así?

—Quiero morir sabiendo que dejé algo bueno en ti, que podrás ayudar a la gente....así como yo ayudé a Jean y hoy está con nosotros —agita la cabeza en dirección al canadiense, Yuri bufa—. Piénsalo. Iré a bañarme....con su permiso —Nikolai hace un gesto de despedida—. No hagan nada inapropiado en la capilla.

—Estábamos a punto de follar —Nikolai niega con la cabeza y se retira—. Aah, en fin....

—¿No te molesta decir eso frente a tu abuelo?

—Mi abuelo me conoce....sabe como soy y sabe que terminaré haciéndolo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?

—¿Decir sobre qué?

—Tú y yo.....follando en algún lado....¿qué tal? —preguntó, Jean quería decir que no, que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero a cambio de eso hizo una seña con la cabeza.

—Iré a buscar mi carro ¿te parece?

—¿Follaremos en el carro?

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta.                                   

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Yuri tenía un año, Nikolai era extremadamente cuidadoso con su educación. A pesar de ser pequeño, el niño tendía a meterse en problemas innecesarios y causar peligro a quienes estaban a su alrededor. Podía relatar varias historias sobre ello en ese momento.   
Fue un jueves, hace muchos años, quince. Aun estaba en su Moscú Rusia natal.   
 Dentro del departamento donde vivía Nikolai, el niño jugaba encima de su alfombra persa con los bloques. Nikolai leía un libro a escasos metros de él y de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver qué hacía el pequeño. El enorme reloj comenzó a sonar, de esos de pie que son gigantes y el sonido asustó al anciano. No era la primera vez que sonaba, pero el ruido era muy fuerte, demasiado para un simple reloj. Nikolai va a ver qué sucede y  nota que el reloj ni siquiera marca las 3 de la tarde, sino que las 3 y 10. No duró mucho el ruido pero fue intenso, Nikolai pensaba que nunca acabaría hasta que lo hizo y volvió al living donde su nieto estaba en el mismo lugar, pero su libro, que había dejado cómodamente en el sillón, ahora se encontraba en el librero, en la parte más alta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y miró al pequeño, el cual sonreía—. ¿Fuiste tú? Es imposible, eres demasiado pequeño para llegar allí.

—Kiko hizo —fue lo que el pequeño dijo con su suave voz infantil.

—¿Quien es kiko? —pero Yuri volvió a su juego y decidió ignorar la pregunta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que volviera a sonar las campanas del reloj. Nikolai estaba enojado y fue nuevamente al reloj, pero este ni siquiera estaba sonando, lo cual le pareció extraño. Volvió al living y esta vez el pequeño no estaba en su lugar. Se desesperó, giró por todas partes y levantó la cabeza para ver la librera, allí estaba Yuri, sentado encima de la librera mientras jugaba con sus bloques.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó y tuvo que pedirle al niño que no se moviera para poder sacarlo de allí y devolverlo al suelo—. ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

—Kiko hizo.

 

Nikolai supo tiempo después, que Kiko era un espíritu burlón, de esos demoníacos, los cuales jugaba con Yuri todo el tiempo. Por lo cual, decidió bendecir un rosario y entregárselo a su nieto luego de varias veces que pasaba el mismo acontecimiento. Yuri era un niño bueno, pero  Kiko lo obligaba a ser un travieso o era el mismo demonio quien lo ponía en los lugares de la travesura.  
Ahora, quince años después, Yuri estaba en un auto rebotando en el pene de Jean mientras gemía descontrolado.  
Los vidrios estaban empañados, el auto se movía frenéticamente de arriba a abajo. Yuri nunca había experimentado algo así, incluso Jean era también virgen en ese aspecto, pero los dos parecían perfectos el uno para el otro. El canadiense llevaba los pantalones y los calzones hasta las rodillas, Yuri ya no tenía su short primaveral sino solamente su camiseta que se subía constantemente debido a los movimientos y se podía ver aquel piercing en su ombligo. Cuando los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, Jean supo que Yuri estaba por llegar al orgasmo y tomó las caderas del más joven para golpearlas fuertemente contra su miembro, tal así que se apoyó las nalgas en el volante para penetrarlo más profundamente. El orgasmo los golpeó a los dos al mismo tiempo y el más joven sintió como le llenaban de líquido seminal el cuerpo, era una sensación deliciosa que quería vivir varias veces más en una corta cantidad de tiempo.   
Lo besó con hambre, con sed, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si quisiera sacarle el alma por la boca y Jean, a su vez, también lo besó con ferocidad.

A la mierda la religión y la conservación de la pureza, en ese momento ninguno de los dos creía en un dios o en la santificación de sus cuerpos, querían dejarse llevar por el placer del momento.

Tuvo que colocarse la ropa cuando sintieron que la policía estaba cerca, el auto estaba estacionado desde hace dos horas y nadie había salido, por lo que un policía bajó de su coche y se acercó, golpeando fuertemente el vidrio. Yuri se levantó el shorts y le dio la indicación a Jean que baje el vidrio y lo hizo. El policía los vio, ambos con la ropa desacomodada, el cabello hecho un desastre y los labios húmedos e hinchados. No tenía que ser un adivino para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y más cuando el aroma a sexo inundó su nariz.

—Tengan cuidado, este es un espacio público —masculló el policía, Yuri asiente y Jean también.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, oficial.

Cuando el señor se fue, ambos respiraron. Jean acarició con su mano la pierna de Yuri y le sonrió, habían tenido la experiencia sexual más loca de todo el mundo, eso nunca le había pasado, era intenso, oscuro, perfecto. Yuri también sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido hasta marearlo, pero no le importó, había tenido la verga de Jean dentro suyo durante minutos y horas, no podía quejarse porque se sentía lleno, repleto de satisfacción, Jean era perfecto para él, era enorme, era grueso, era increíble. Esperaba que no, pero si mañana se iba, Yuri nunca olvidaría su primera y placentera experiencia sexual.

—Tus ojos son muy verdes —murmura Jean cuando prende el auto, Yuri se da la vuelta.

—Acabamos de tener sexo como locos, un policía casi nos atrapa ¿y me dices eso? —cuestionó con un suspiro que parecía una risa. Jean sonríe y se da la vuelta.

—¿Y tú qué me dices?

—Le tienes enorme.

—No hablo de eso, pero gracias —Yuri jadeo y miró el techo.

—Me siento raro.....eres raro —murmuró—. Ayer parecías casi el pupilo del papa, y ahora estas aquí, con tu enorme verga follándome como descontrolado....déjame desconfiar.

—Tal vez ese Jean no era el verdadero.

—Me gusta el Jean real entonces —Yuri le besó, le besó ahogándose mientras las manos de Jean se deslizaron por su cuerpo—. Llévame a casa. Mi abuelo seguro se pregunta donde mierda estoy.

—De acuerdo —Jean acelera y se dirige a la capilla. No quiere dejar a Yuri, quiere llevárselo con él a la casa, pero sabe que el joven solo se tomó un descanso de cuidar a su abuelo por un momento.

Cuando llegaron a la capilla, en la puerta Victor lo espera. Yuri bufa, sabe que viene para pedirle que sea el puto tipo que hace exorcismos y Yuri no quiere hacerlo, no puede hacerlo, sabe que es demasiado fuerte para él. Jean puede sentir la tención en la pierna de Yuri, muerde sus labios y sale sin decir nada, ni siquiera despedirse. Encara a Victor como siempre, pero Victor no le responde, simplemente lo mira.

—No es algo que tienes para elegir, es tu deber.

—¿Por qué es mi deber?

—Tú eres especial, Yuri —susurró Victor, así como solía hacerlo su abuelo, por lo que paralizó al muchacho—. Te contaré algo, sígueme.

Jean no pudo escuchar la conversación, pues ambos entraron a la capilla y cerraron la puerta. El canadiense se fue como llegó.

Dentro, Victor camina hacia el altar muy lentamente, seguido por Yuri, quien se siente incomodo con sus ropas, aun tiene algo de semen en su interior, por lo cual necesita bañarse antes de discutir sobre lo que mierda quiere discutir Victor, pero este no le deja irse, necesita hablarlo, necesita decirlo.

—El anciano sacerdote me ha contado sobre ti, Yuri, sobre tu infancia —el rubio suspiró—. Siempre supo que había algo en ti, que podías comunicarte con los seres espirituales.

—Mi abuelo está viejo, no recuerda bien.

—No estoy bromeando Yuri —Victor giró—. Es en serio.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con ser exorcista? Ya te dije que no pienso optar por el sacerdocio, es más, acabo de venir de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida y no pretendo dejar de hacerlo.

—Tu abuelo solo quiere que tú seas su heredero.

—¿Estás bien, Victor? ¿No tomaste tu pastilla hoy?

—No estoy bromeando, jamás bromearía con algo así —manifiesta. Yuri suspira.

—Escucha, necesito bañarme.....no tengo tiempo para que me sigas con lo mismo....así que me voy a bañar y cuando salga, espero que no estés aquí —Yuri se retira, con enojo, sabe que Victor no miente, pero tampoco quiere creer en eso.

 

Yuri siente que su cuerpo es diferente ahora, lo ha mancillado y le ha gustado hacerlo, no se siente puro y virgen como cuando era más pequeño, él no quiere ser sacerdote, no quiere vestir las prendas ceremoniales y no desea dedicarse a la religión. El solo quiere que Jean lo folle, tener una relación tranquila y poder ser feliz a su gamberra y rebelde manera.

 

 

**Continuará.**

Pasaron rápido las cosas pero bueno, todo tiene que ver con que Jean fue poseído y Yuri, bueno, Yuri queria que Jean lo posea desde hace rato jajaja, se juntaron el hambre y las ganas de comer.


	5. Diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri nota a JJ diferente y necesita la ayuda de Victor para sacarse la duda. Mientras que Demon, el demonio rojo, encuentra una presa a la cual sodomizar....pero....

Yuri no es estúpido, él nota las pequeñas diferencias en Jean aunque no lo diga, pues disfrutaba de aquello de lo que el canadiense era víctima. Hablar con él era diferente y el sexo era genial, un poco violento en los últimos días, pero no dejaba de ser placentero. Había pasado al menos una semana y Yuri intentaba buscar el truco, aquello que había cambiado aunque fuera pequeño en el cuerpo de Jean. Utilizaba ese momento luego de las relaciones sexuales para mirarlo, notar la respiración, ver el tono de la piel y sobre todo, sentir en su tacto la presencia de algo, pero nada. Jean estaba completamente limpio, la única diferencia es que desde aquella vez hasta ahora, no había usado el crucifijo ni una sola vez y eso al adolescente le producía una increíble incertidumbre.  
No era como si hubiera cambiado drásticamente, Jean siempre había mostrado un ligero coqueteo, unos ojos audaces mirando su cuerpo, un intento de beso que siempre quedaba en el aire, y ahora, con veintiséis años, parecía mucho más rígido, eso antes de ese sábado donde al verse aumentó el desenfreno y terminaron teniendo relaciones en el auto, un lugar magnífico para perder la virginidad.

Yuri era muy perceptivo, desde que era un pequeño niño, Nikolai se lo decía, Victor también lo hacía y ahora sentía la sensación. Algo no estaba del todo bien y mientras se removía desnudo en la cama de su habitación en el departamento junto a la capilla, abrazaba el enorme cuerpo de Jean con sus manos. Había aumentado masa muscular, también había notado un tatuaje particular en el omoplato. Pasó su dedo por encima y sintió su dedo arder y como Jean se removía en la cama.

—Yuri —susurró en voz baja y giró su cuerpo para ver al muchacho detrás de él—. Buen día, bebé.

—Buen día —murmuró y fue besado y abrazado tan fuerte que sintió la presión en el pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, Yuri responde con la misma.

—Tres veces sin que se te baje es un record —ayudado por Jean, Yuri se colocó encima de su cuerpo, completamente acostado encima, colocó sus manos en el pecho y apoyó su barbilla en los mismos—. Eres una bestia salvaje.

—Digamos que no aguantaba más, tenía unos deseos terribles de follarte.

—Pero me has follado toda la semana ¿cómo puedes tener tantas ganas como para venirte y aun estar duro como estaca? —Yuri muerde sus labios, pensar en lo que se había convertido su relación de un día al otro le provocaba grandes espasmos de placer.

—¿Te gusta? —masculló, las manos de Jean comenzaron a acariciar las nalgas de Yuri, este siente como entre sus piernas separadas, el miembro de Jean comenzaba a levantarse.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás caliente de nuevo? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Sabes, nunca he hecho una mamada ¿me dejarías hacerla?

—¿Una mamada? ¿Te refieres a chupármela, verdad? —el rubio asiente—. De acuerdo.....hazlo muy lentamente, quiero disfrutar el momento.

—De acuerdo.... —Yuri tira para atrás las sábanas y se sienta encima de Jean, lo hace para provocar la erección, porque aun no estaba completamente dura y levantada.

Usa su trasero y su mano para acariciarla, comenzaba a endurecerse entre sus glúteos y por un momento Yuri pensó en meterla dentro, pero como había ocurrido anoche, probablemente Jean quedaría duro aun luego de la felación y podrían hacerlo de otra forma.

  
Su boca estaba cansada, su cuerpo también, la felación había sido dura, sobre todo para un chico de su edad con poca experiencia y un sexo tan grande como el de Jean. Yuri juraba que este había crecido más de lo que recordaba. Las manos de Jean se enterraban en su cabellera y tiraban de él abruptamente, parecían garras en el cuero cabelludo. La mirada de Jean se torció y lentamente el ente en su interior comenzó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, su piel se había tornado algo rojiza y sus músculos aumentaron el grosor. Yuri pudo sentir como el pene en su boca crecía aun más, tanto que no podía siquiera chupar la cabeza de la misma y tuvo que alejarse, pero nuevamente Jean lo obliga a chuparla, tirando más de su cabeza hacia abajo.

—J-Jean...es-espera —intentó decir, pero Jean continuaba tirando su cabeza hacia el pene, Yuri debe usar toda su fuerza para separarse completamente y caer de la cama en el acto.

Le duele el cuerpo por el golpe, tarda mucho en levantarse y cuando lo hace Jean esta agitado, tomándose su corazón y con cara de espanto. Yuri se le acerca asustado, piensa que algo le pasó ¿un ataque al corazón a los 26 años? Jean lo tranquiliza al acariciarle la mano que se pierde en su hombro. Yuri nota que Jean ahora es más pequeño, su pene incluso cambio, seguía siendo grande, pero no tanto como él lo había percibido hinchándose en su boca

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuri y se sentó en la cama, Jean afirma.

—Eso te iba a preguntar a ti, lo siento, no sé que me pasó —comentó aun agitado—. Sentí que algo en mi estaba enloqueciendo.

—Bueno, casi me ahogas con tu verga, no quiero que mi epitafio diga "murió asfixiado por la verga de su amante" sería demasiado cruel para mi abuelo —ambos se ríen, no les queda otra cosa que hacerlo.

—¿Puedo usar el baño?

—Claro, ve.... —Yuri señala el baño que tiene la habitación. Jean se levanta de la cama completamente desnudo y se encierra allí, dejando a Yuri con más dudas que respuestas.

 

Jean no se baña, no tiene deseos de hacerlo, pero necesita abrir la canilla de la regadera y llorar, no sabe que ocurre con su cuerpo, no sabe qué está pasando y tiene miedo, miedo de lastimar a Yuri, miedo que su nuevo yo, un poco más profano, se vuelva una bestia. Se mira el rostro en el espejo, nota algo rojizo en sus ojos que no le llama mucho la atención, "debe ser el cansancio" pero muy dentro suyo sabe que no lo es, sus ojos se vuelven lentamente escarlata. No puede cerrarlos por mucho tiempo, dado que cuando lo hace, las imágenes de Yuri haciéndole una felación aparecen rápidamente y aunque a Jean le provoca placer, sabe que habían intenciones amargas en sus propios pensamientos. No quería que llegara el momento en que Yuri no quisiera algo y él sí, y pudiera obligarlo.

—¡No! —gruñó.

Se metió a la regadera para poder limpiar esos pensamientos que volvían y volvían. Su piel comenzó a tornarse rojiza mientras se duchaba, al igual que sus ojos, su cuerpo se hinchaba casi el doble y crecía en tamaño en general.

Quería tener sexo con Yuri, ahora mismo, debajo de la ducha o donde sea. Abrió el agua fría en un absurdo intento de bajar los calores, pero el deseo no era externo, no era biológico, sino de su alma, era un deseo tóxico y enfermo de querer poseerlo, de querer hacerlo su perra, de querer más allá de todo sentir que lo dominaba.

—Ese niñato angelical..... —la voz de Jean había cambiado, tuvo que agitar su cabeza para volver lentamente a su normalidad.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Demon es el demonio oscuro hijo de Lucifer. Es considerado uno de los demonios anónimos que rige en el mundo, su cuerpo es enorme, al igual que sus músculos, es llamado el abusador de ángeles dado que le gustaba maltratar y abusar sexualmente de los ángeles que encontraba. Su piel es roja como el fuego, su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros y lúgubres como la muerte misma. Es poderoso y gusta de meterse dentro del cuerpo de las personas para cambiar su personalidad y guiarlos a la locura corporal. Su fascinación por el sexo y las criaturas bellas es bestial, por lo cual deben cuidarse siempre de ese demonio —murmuró Victor mientras impartía su clase de religión.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —uno de los jóvenes, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules levantó la mano. Era Etienne Thomas, un joven médium de 16 años, vecino de la zona y gran conocedor del mundo espiritual. Él admiraba a Victor y quería ser como él en el futuro.

—Llevando una vida sana sin excesos ni problemas, a diferencia de ciertos chicos —comentó mirando a Yuri, quien estaba sentado en su pupitre con las piernas encima de la mesa.

—¿Una vida sin excesos quiere decir sin comida? —preguntó Yuuri, un muchacho japonés de veinte años, quien es tímido, amable  y muy callado, se sentaba justo detrás de Yuri y asistía a todas las clases de Victor sin importar la hora. Los compañeros se reían ante el comentario del joven japonés.

—Bueno, ustedes saben los pecados capitales ¿verdad?

—Lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia y soberbia —Etienne, como buen niño, comenta todas y cada una de ellas, Yuri bufa de frustración.

—La mayoría de esos pecados hasta tú los has hecho —señala Yuri a Victor, este se sonroja.

—No es verdad.....aah, bueno, ¿qué más? ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta sobre Demon?

—Yo —levanta la mano Yuri—. ¿Qué tan grande tiene el pene? —los compañeros se ríen nuevamente, pero Victor no parece muy feliz.

—Hablo en serio, Yuri.

—Todo esto de los demonios y los ángeles son estupideces.

—Jean fue poseído por un demonio —comentó Victor, Yuri queda completamente estático—. Tu lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Estabas allí.

—El abuelo dijo que eran espíritus malignos.

—Claro, son espíritus malignos o demonios, demonios menores claramente. Pero es algo que existe —suena las campanas—. Para mañana quiero un trabajo sobre Demon, cinco párrafos sobre lo que representa y como detectarlos. Puedes irse.

 

Yuri se levanta de su silla, bufa molesto ¿de qué le va a servir esta información absurda para ser un exorcista? Se acerca a Victor quien está rodeado por Yuuri, Etienne y Leo, los tres están fascinados por la historia de Demon y sus fechorías. Victor habla ligeramente sobre la historia, pareciera que les estuviera haciendo el trabajo y Leo es el único que toma nota sobre lo que tanto habla. Yuri espera entonces, suspira y rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿ya puedo hablar contigo o planeas hacer el trabajo de todos en el curso? —preguntó Yuri a Victor. Etienne, Leo y Yuuri lo miran enfadado.

—Es en serio, Yuri. Debemos saber a quién nos enfrentamos. Demon puede poseer a quien sea —Etienne le miró con el ceño fruncido y cruzó sus brazos. El chico siempre parecía impecable, con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y un pullover con capucha color celeste.

—Lo dices porque eres médium....

—Tú también eres médium, Yuri —explicó Victor. Yuri bufó molesto, Etienne, Yuuri y Leo no les quedó otra que retirarse refunfuñando mientras Yuri se sentaba en el escritorio—. ¿Tienes miedo a algo?

—¿Qué? ¡Para nada! —bufó, Victor ríe bajito—. ¿De qué te ríes, calvo?

—Tienes miedo a algo —indicó muy seguro—. Sólo puede ser esa la respuesta Yuri, sino, no estarías en mi clase de exorcismo.

—¡No es eso! Me dio curiosidad, es todo —su voz es baja, ni siquiera él se lo creía—. Bueno, tal vez si me pasa algo.

—¿Qué ocurre Yuri?

—Es sobre Jean, está algo raro —suspira pesadamente y voltea a ver a Victor—. ¿Podrás verlo?

—¿Verlo?

—Sí, tal vez al verlo sientes algo, yo no puedo sentir nada, pero sé que la esencia misma de Jean está mezclada con algo más..... —cruza los brazos—. Jean nunca fue un beato, de eso estoy seguro y no faltaba mucho hasta que pueda desplegar sus deseos como yo quería, pero de un día al otro me invitó a follar en su auto y ahora no hemos parado.

—No quería saber tanto detalle, Yuri.

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó, Victor deja de sonreír en ese momento y camina separado del escritorio—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Vendrás a tomar clases todos los días y no cuando se te ocurra?

—¿Eh? ¡Eso es chantaje! —gruñó Yuri, pero Victor niega con la cabeza.

—No es chantaje....

—Necesito saber si estoy loco o no —toma a Victor del brazo—. Por favor, ayúdame, Victor.

—Ya te dije, te ayudaré si vienes a todas mis clases y tomas el examen....sólo así podré ayudarte —Yuri acepta a regañadientes mientras asiente con la cabeza—. Bueno, ahora estoy ocupado, pero si quieres mañana a la mañana podemos encontrarnos con Jean.

—Me parece bien.

—Y Yuri..... —hace una pausa—. No le digas esto a nadie ¿quieres? Si Jean es poseído por una entidad maligna y este se entera, entonces tratará de deteriorar la salud de Jean hasta matarlo.

—De acuerdo —susurró y luego de agitar su cabeza se retira de allí, pensante.

 

Victor se queda unos minutos allí en su lugar, para luego girar a ver el enorme libro de demonios y entidades malignas en el mundo espiritual. Se acerca y abre la página de Demon, demonio legendario del cual trataba la clase. Victor estaba interesado en ese demonio en particular, porque sabía que disfrutaba de la posesión maligna. Deseaba que no fuera Demon quien estuviera dentro de Jean y que solo fuera un cambio de personalidad producto de algún trauma o situación, eso sería mejor que cualquier entidad.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Jean duerme, Demon puede descansar y salir del cuerpo materializándose a su lado. No puede poseerlo por mucho tiempo, dado que era un gasto de energía muy fuerte y no quería echar a perder el cuerpo del joven, era el único al que podía poseer tan fácilmente. Demon sale del departamento, buscando en el cielo algo con lo cual divertirse. Él ama el sufrimiento en las personas, el dolor y el placer sexual. Corromper ángeles o seres luminosos era lo que le provocaba excitación y en un mundo tan corrompido  como ese, las personas con luz escaseaban bastante. Solo encontraba de ellas en íconos religiosos —que usualmente estaban tan arrugados como una pasa—. Necesitaba un cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y su lengua relamió los labios. Yuri no era una opción, el chico estaba más sucio que ese maldito piano al cual Jean le gustaba tocar. ¿Quién podría satisfacer a un demonio tan dotado como él sin morir en el intento?  
En su forma física o material, Demon medía dos metros, su cuerpo era musculoso, su piel roja y ojos oscuros, tenía cabello negro largo, su rostro era parecido al de los humanos, bien definido con una nariz mediana, unos colmillos que se veían cuando sonreía y cabían perfectamente en su quijada. Solo vestía un pantalón negro y amplio, aun así resaltaba su enorme virilidad que era el triple de un hombre normal en la tierra, era lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo y más pedía ser saciado.

—Grrr....demonios —gruñó con su voz cruel, gruesa, como la de un hombre mayor. Demon tenía miles de años, pero su piel era tersa, aunque mantenía unas arrugas al rededor de sus ojos. Su cuerpo tallado a mano no presentaba ningún signo de vejez, ellos eran seres o entidades espirituales, no envejecían jamás—. Necesito........ —durante su estadía en el cuerpo de Jean, pudo tener sexo salvaje tres veces seguidas sin que se le bajase, había sido una carga de energía grande al usar el cuerpo de un humano, pero ahora que se había alimentado de la energía espiritual tanto de Jean como de Yuri, ya podía regresar a su forma original. El sabía todo lo que traía aparejado violar a alguien con su cuerpo materializado, pero jamás le importó.

De repente, escuchó  una voz, estaba hablando de él y no era muy lejos. Sonrió, ya tenía una víctima para sus perversiones sexuales. Velozmente se dirigió a una casa de la zona.

 

En la habitación de arriba, la luz aun seguía prendida. Etienne Thomas, chico pelirrojo con cabello largo hasta las caderas y hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba allí, con su ropa de dormir —unos shorts de tela cortos y una camiseta manga corta— y  un gran libro delante de él. Estaba sentado en la cama, con su espalda apoyada en la almohada acomodada en el respaldo, las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y con una bolsa de dulces a su costado, mientras con la mano izquierda pasaba hoja tras hoja.

—Demon, también llamado demonio rojo, hijo de Lucifer y regente del dolor, el maltrato y los deseos sexuales......es una entidad maligna de rango 1, muy difícil de exorcizar —susurró, tomó un caramelo y se lo colocó en la boca—. Una posesión donde Demon esté involucrado puede generar cambio de personalidad y piel, de no ser poderosa la persona, tiende a sentir malestares físicos y psicológicos. Hmmm.... —tragó el caramelo.

Una correntada en su espalda lo hizo alejar la vista del libro y mirar al frente. Tal vez fue un viento que entró por la ventana, pero al girar su cabeza notó que la misma estaba cerrada. Se sacudió y continuó leyendo. Las garras del demonio abrieron suavemente la ventana mientras Etienne mantenía su mirada lejos, fue lento, calmado, con su jadeo cercano al cuerpo del muchacho recorriendo con su vista esas piernas y ese trasero apoyado en el colchón. Etienne volvió a levantar la mirada, esta vez sintiendo perfectamente la presencia de la entidad a su lado. Al ser un espíritu, no era visible a la vista de Etienne hasta que no se manifestase, pero sí podía sentirlo, podía percibir hasta donde se encontraba, parado junto a la ventana.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó y giró hacia allí, donde lo sentía. Poco a poco se fue materializando para dejarse ver, el adolescente casi grita, pero contiene el espanto hasta que el hombre logra mostrarse por completo—. Eres....eres un demonio.

—Me llamaste, bebé.... —el chico mira el libro y posteriormente al demonio para luego levantarse de la cama y correr lejos de allí, pero el demonio es más fuerte, más grande y logra tomarlo para forzarlo—. ¿Sabes lo que le hago a mis victimas?

Traga de su saliva, busca con sus ojos algo que le ayude a apartar al demonio de su cuerpo, solo puede ver al fondo una cruz y varias estampitas de santo, si logra escapar del agarre y se dirige a él, puede que sea salvado. Etienne lo hace, usa la luz en su interior para golpear al demonio, corre hasta su altar y comienza a rezar mientras él —quien se siente poderoso por su nuevo físico— intenta golpearlo lo suficiente para desmayarlo, lográndolo al instante. Demon lo puede tomar con una mano, sabe que el chico es ligero y muy pequeño, pero en ese estado no sería divertido profanarlo.  
Lo lanza a la cama y se baja los pantalones para sacar su miembro, sin usar sus manos, logra sacarle con su poder la parte de abajo de la ropa para desnudarlo y posteriormente subirse a la cama.  
Etienne se despertó de golpe apenas sintió la invasión, pero sus manos estaban adheridas a la cama y el cuerpo enorme del demonio se encontraba encima de él.

—Tranquilo ¿lo sientes? Ni siquiera he metido la punta —susurró con arrogancia ¿la punta? Pero si lo estaba partiendo al medio.

Lloró, lloró de frustración y de dolor durante toda la violación. No podía hacer nada, no podía orar, ni gritar, ni siquiera correr, estaba completamente paralizado mientras era profanado una docena de veces. Dio gracias al tercer intento, cuando se desmayó por la fuerza de los orgasmos del demonio, era caliente, como el puto infierno  y lo sentía en todo el cuerpo deslizándose y chorreando sus piernas, no terminaba, no terminó o al menos no fue consciente cuando lo hizo, pues se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido, lleno de moretones y una sensación terrible de tener algo dentro, algo que no se podría sacar.

Tomó su vientre del dolor que sentía y poco a poco levantó su mirada para ver como un espeso humo negro flotaba a su alrededor. El dolor en su vientre era intenso, sentía que se quemaba ¿qué mierda tenía allí? Y cuando sus ojos se volvieron nublados, aquella esencia oscura ingresó en él.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Su abuelo era un hombre noble, lleno de fortaleza y espiritualidad. Yuri recordaba las enseñanzas que todos los días impartía durante la noche, lo abrazaba con un rosario plateado que colgaba en su cuello y le pedía orar por las almas. Yuri veía todo como un juego místico, él estaba tan cercano a la muerte y al mundo religioso como del terrenal, inmerso en ambos planos. El abuelo lo sabía, supo desde el primer instante que Yuri no era un niño común y corriente y que lo rodeaba 'algo' no sabía si luz u oscuridad, pero el viejo hombre intentaba a su manera que el niño se acercara más a dios y sus enseñanzas.  
Fue uno de esos días, luego del segundo exorcismo a Jean cuando Yuri se acercó a su abuelo llevándole una bandeja de pan y frutas para las ofrendas de ese día. El anciano padre le hizo la señal de la cruz en su frente y la besó, para luego colocar las ofrendas en el altar y arrodillarse ante la imagen del señor. Yuri lo imitó, casi por costumbre y ambos rezaron por el niño exorcizado, para que su alma pueda descansar y no ser víctima del agobio del diablo.

—¿Qué era lo que le sacaste a ese chico? —preguntó Yuri una vez que dejaron de orar y se dirigieron nuevamente al departamento.

—Espíritus malignos —susurró y se sentó, para masajear sus sienes—. Fantasmas errantes.

—¿Qué significa eso, abuelo? —cuestionó nuevamente. El anciano da dos palmadas en la silla junto a él para que el pequeño se siente.

—Son almas errantes con una gran conexión al mundo físico, usualmente personas que no pueden partir, personas malas.....o que han muerto trágicamente y quieren venganza.

—¿Pero si han muerto y son buenas? ¿Por qué hacen maldades?

—Por la venganza. Algunas simplemente se sienten invadidas, por ejemplo ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la casa de Magnolia? —preguntó al pequeño, el niño asiente, era una enorme casona del otro lado de la ciudad, había energías espirituales muy fuertes—. Los 'fantasmas' de esa casa eran espíritus errantes, personas que han muerto y no pueden levar. Entonces ellos creen que el invasor eres tú, que tú los quieres echar de sus casas.

—¿Cómo si estuvieran vivos?

—Exacto. Es como si un monje viniera aquí y dijera que lo bueno sería que dejáramos este departamento. Nosotros lucharíamos contra él para quedarnos.

—No pueden dejar sus vidas —susurró, Yuri no entendía mucho, pero cuando su abuelo usaba ejemplos, él podía hacerse sus propias ideas—. Dijiste que ese chico era un.....un....ehm... ¿recipiente?

—Hay mucha gente que es recipiente de espíritus y entidades, hijo mío....más de las que podemos pensar, los llamamos médiums.

—¿Médiums?

—Porque está entre medio de esta realidad o mundo físico y el mundo de lo espiritual. Es más fácil que los espíritus tomen su cuerpo para expresarse en este mundo. Los errantes que se apropiaron de él solo querían lastimarlo. Al parecer siempre ha vivido con espíritus demoníacos en su interior, a veces más a veces menos. No quise asustar a sus padres, pero ese chico al menos tenía unos veinte espíritus errantes y malignos dentro, saqué a todos en la primera oración y a uno de los más fuertes en la segunda. Hoy saqué a otros dos....y quedó limpio, tuvo suerte.

—Le hiciste tomar agua bendita hoy ¿por qué?

—Siempre deben tomar agua bendita para poder recuperarse de lo que les pasó. Tener tantos demonios y espíritus malignos dentro es muy agotador. Si lo hubieran traído en unos meses el chico estaría cerca de la muerte.

—¿Puede que le siga pasando?

—Espero que no —susurró—. Al parecer estaba muy desprotegido, pero gracias al rosario bendecido que le di, él estará bien —el anciano acarició la cabellera del rubio—. No te preocupes por él, pequeño. Tiene una familia amorosa que lo protegerá.

 

_'Una familia amorosa que lo protegerá'_

 

Luego del recuerdo, Yuri decidió acostarse, no había caso seguir despierto, pero sabía que si algo se metía al cuerpo de Jean, él se encargaría de sacarlo, como su abuelo lo hizo una vez.

 

**Continuará**

 

Bueno, voy a hablar un poco sobre Demon y Etienne, que son los dos personajes que aparecieron más fuerte aquí.

 **Demon** : es un demonio hijo de Lucifer y portador de la oscuridad, se llama demonio anónimo porque no es muy conocido salvo por personas como Victor o Nikolai que se dedican a eso. El tiene dos formas: 1. la forma de humo, usualmente le consume menos energía, usa esta forma para poseer los cuerpos. 2. La forma física, con la cual puede consume mucha energía y a su vez puede abusar, torturar y matar a personas con sus manos. El usó su forma física para abusar sexualmente de Etienne.

 **Etienne Thomas** : Es un joven médium, no es como si a partir de ahora él tenga mucho que ver en la trama, pero si tiene mucho que ver con Demon, dado que es la primer persona que Demon violó después de tanto tiempo (conocerán esa historia más adelante), además tiene un poco de incidencia en la trama.

No soy buena dibujando ;w; no me gusta hacer estas cosas pero encontré una imagen perfecta para Demon y Etienne, artista: toriyoshi. Espero algun dia pueda dibujarlos yo ;w; y poder colocar una imagen hecha por mi. 


	6. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Victor tienen dudas si Demon esta dentro del cuerpo de Jean. Por otro lado la familia Leroy nota raro a Etienne. El demonio surge en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

 

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, Jean se sentía extraño, su cuerpo entumecido y su cabeza girando. Se acomodó el cabello, ni siquiera se molestó en afeitarse y salió directo a la capilla donde Yuri lo esperaba junto a Victor. Los rusos traían consigo una botella de agua bendita y un crucifijo dorado para usar en caso que JJ estuviera con un demonio dentro, al ver ambas cosas o sentir en su tacto alguna de ellas, se revelaría la verdad. Yuri esperó y esperó durante varios minutos hasta que lo vio entrar corriendo. Le había mandado un mensaje que viniera lo más pronto posible, pero cuando Jean observó y notó que Yuri estaba bien, se sintió estafado. ¿Acaso por nada lo había llamado? No esperaron a que Jean dijera algo o siquiera abriera la boca, Victor le sacó la tapa a la botella y le echó agua encima a la cara de Jean, quien se fue para atrás bufando e insultando.

—¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Qué les pasa? —gruñó, inmediatamente Victor le colocó la cruz en la frente y comenzó a rezar, ese golpe recibido por el crucifijo de hierro también le había dolido—. Pero qué....

—¡Resiste, Jean! —calmó Yuri, Jean suspiró y miró a Victor quien continuaba orando.

Pasó al menos dos minutos diciendo algunas palabras en hebreo y no ocurrió nada, Jean estaba perfectamente, solo un poco mojado y con una cruz encima de su cara, pero no parecía tener ninguna reacción. Lentamente Victor aleja la cruz de la cara y sonríe estúpidamente pidiendo perdón por lo abrupto que había sido. Yuri se sintió más relajado en ese momento, sabiendo que nada malo le estaba pasando a Jean y que su deseo sexual no fue por tener un demonio dentro que lo corrompió, sino por el propio chico. El rubio se abrazó a su ahora pareja y le besó la boca, mientras correspondía, la mirada fúrica de Jean se dirigía a Victor, quien intenta distanciarse lo más que pueda.

—Yuri, ¿de verdad pensaste que algo me pasaba? —preguntó sorprendido, aunque la verdad es que el agua bendita y la cruz en el medio de la cara logró calmarlo un poco, sentir que no había nada malo con él era suficientemente relajante—. Me alegro entonces que no haya pasado nada.

—Yo también.

—Pero no era necesario tirarme agua por la cabeza ni golpearme con una cruz —bufó observado al sacerdote, este ríe nervioso.

—Me voy, a la tarde tienes clases Yuri —dijo Victor antes de marcharse con su agua bendita y su cruz de hierro.

—¿Clases?

—Estoy tomando clases para exorcismos. Victor me dijo que me ayudaría con lo tuyo si tomaba clases con él —gruñe—. Es un idiota, creo que terminó ganando.

—Bueno, debo admitir que no estaba muy seguro....

—¿Seguro de qué?

—Que no tuviera nada dentro, es decir, que no tuviera una entidad maligna dentro. Supongo que mientras dormía algo ocurrió con mi cuerpo.

—No entiendo a que te refieres, JJ.

—No importa, en fin ¿quieres ir a algún lado? ¿A comer tal vez? ¿Un desayuno?

—De acuerdo.

 

No volvieron a hablar durante toda la mañana sobre lo que había pasado, el pelinegro tampoco quiso hondar mucho en el detalle. Yuri no quiso preguntar demasiado y Jean a su vez tampoco quería hablar. Desayunaron juntos y luego cada uno partió a sus quehaceres. Jean por su lado fue al hospital donde trabajaba y Yuri a realizar sus actividades cotidianas con su abuelo .   
No muy lejos, un muchacho joven se había sentado frente a la iglesia donde Victor impartía sus clases. Sus ojos estaban rojizos y su mirada cansada. Etienne Thomas había sufrido una profanación, como lo habían hecho los ángeles mucho tiempo atrás. La personalidad de Etienne había cambiado demasiado rápido, el chico que siempre parecía celestial y amable, como un angelito, ahora vestía de negro con ropa entallada, mostrando su cuerpo revelador. Demon lo había dominado completamente y Etienne al ser un médium, muy rápidamente fue absorbido por la bestia.

—Es un cuerpo muy fácil de profanar —susurró acariciando las piernas expuestas hasta las caderas—. Menos mal que no me quedé en el cuerpo de ese santurrón, pero debo hacerme de él....tengo que apoderarme de Jean —sonrió y acomodó su rojizo cabello.

¿Cómo podía hacerse del cuerpo de Jean? Tenía que ser cauteloso y jugar todas las piezas. El idiota de Yuri estaba rondando siempre y sabía que el chico se había dado cuenta de su presencia cuando le comentó sobre la forma de hacer el amor. Mordió sus labios y giró su cabeza hacia la casa de los Leroy que estaba cerca, ahora que recordaba, Jean tenía un hermano, lo había visto durante sus años jóvenes cuando rondaba por la casa de la familia Leroy. Sería fácil atraerlo si su familia estaba en problemas y con el nuevo cuerpo que tenía, podía lograr acercarse más y más al objeto de su deseo.

Jean era una persona especial, destinado el cuerpo para él, se sintió cómodo durante ese tiempo que estuvo allí, pero Jean es una persona fuerte y poderosa, no sería fácil engañarlo por segunda vez. Se levantó del banco y acarició su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, con esta ropa y estas caderas podría atraer a cualquiera. Eric Leroy era su víctima actual, pero Jean su objetivo, no le importaba cuantos cuerpos tendría que usar hasta llegar nuevamente al muchacho y esta vez no salir jamás de él.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Jean llegó a la casa de sus padres pasada las 16 horas, luego de salir de trabajar. A las 18 recogería a Yuri de la iglesia y lo acompañaría a su departamento donde pasarían la noche juntos. Aprovechó a estar un rato con su mamá y su hermano mayor que se encontraba de vacaciones de su trabajo en el club deportivo de los Toronto Maple Leafs, equipo de Hockey profesional en el cual jugaba. Nathalie era intuitiva, y supo inmediatamente que a su pequeño hijo algo le pasaba, no quiso presionarlo, le preparó una merienda de lujo —que Eric se quejó por no tener algo así durante los días de vacaciones en su casa— y se sentaron los tres a merendar. Los hotcakes de fruta de su madre siempre eran los mejores, Jean recordaba aquellos momentos de su infancia donde corría rápido del colegio —donde usualmente iban a buscarlo sus hermanos que ya estaban en secundaria en ese momento— y se sentaba contento en la silla esperando a que su mamá le entregara los suyos. Casi siempre con miel de maple y espolvoreado con azúcar impalpable. Eso era el sabor al hogar.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —preguntó la regordeta mujer, Jean sonríe y afirma con la cabeza—. Me alegra que te guste, ángel.....

—Mamá.... —murmuró mientras tomaba un poco de su café con leche—. Hay algo que debo contarte.

—Dime.

—No quiero que le digan a nadie, es algo que seguramente tendrá preocupados a todos pero necesito decírselo a alguien.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Eric, confundido.

—Ayer tuve algo dentro, algo oscuro y pesado —levanta la mirada, tiene miedo, terror—. Sentí que no era dueño de mi cuerpo, me comencé a portar muy brusco con Yuri...no quiero describir los detalles, pero lo lastimé o siento que lo hice a pesar que él no se quejó, tengo miedo que vuelva a ocurrir. Pero hoy, cuando Victor y Yuri me tiraron agua bendita y también me golpearon con una cruz, nada pasó.

—¿Golpeado?

—Bueno, quería apoyarla en mi cara pero fue muy torpe —suspira recordando ese momento—. ¿Cómo reaccionaba cuando tenía al demonio dentro? Digo, cuando me daban agua bendita y veía el crucifijo.

—Bueno, te volvías loco, te ponías rojo de ira. Eras violento....pero al parecer nada de eso pasó. Tal vez es estrés, mi niño —la mujer acarició el dorso de la mano de su hijo, el cual sonrió aun preocupado.

—Me gustaría pensar en eso, pero creo que tenía un demonio dentro, lo sentía, no sé cómo pero lo sentía, mi cuerpo era el doble de tamaño y.....no sé, era como si no pudiera controlarme de mi mismo —mira a Eric, el cual niega con la cabeza—. No creo que sea estrés.

—Bueno, Jean, si Yuri y Victor ya te han hecho el ritual como para ver si tienes un demonio o algo así y no pasó nada, significa que puedes estar tranquilo.

—Es verdad, pero tengo mucho miedo que vuelva a pasar, si llego a lastimar a Yuri me mataría....

—¿Lo amas mucho, verdad?

—Más que a mi mismo.

—Entonces todo estará bien, estas con la persona correcta y en el momento indicado, mi niño....si algo te ocurre, siempre debes confiar en tu amor, ya sabes que eso te sacará todo lo malo que pueda corromperte.

—Me gustaría sentirme más seguro de mi mismo.

—Debes creer en tus sentimientos más honestos cariño.....sino confías en tu corazón jamás lograrás deshacerte de esos malos espíritus —Nathalie parecía segura, confiaba en su hijo y confiaba también en su método para lograr deshacerse del mal que podría apoderar su cuerpo, pero Jean, quien lo había sentido dentro, no podía darle la razón, al menos no en ese momento.

Eric se levanta mientras Nathelie abraza a su hijo menor para darle consuelo, el mira por la ventana y observa a un muchacho en la casa de en frente, le resulta llamativo por su extravagante vestimenta. Gira para notar que su madre sigue allí con su hermano abatido y prefiere cambiar de tema antes de escuchar el autolamento de Jean una vez más.

—¿Conoces a los vecinos de en frente? —Eric no sabía mucho de la gente de en frente pues se habían mudado hacía unos pocos años, justo cuando él había comenzado sus estudios universitarios. Lo único que sabía para ese entonces es que era una familia de cuatro personas: una mujer con sus tres hijos.

—Oh, sí, es la señora Thomas con sus tres hijos.

—¿Y uno de ellos es un delincuente? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, los tres son niños de iglesia, por lo que tengo entendido uno de ellos, el más pequeño, está estudiando exorcismo con el sacerdote Victor.

—¿Será ese de allí? —preguntó, la mujer se levanta seguida por Jean y los tres observan por la ventana a un muchacho vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta, muy llamativo sexualmente y era observado por los hombres que pasaban por la calle muy hambrientos.

—¡Pero si ese niño ni debe tener dieciséis años! —exclamó escandalizada, le sorprendía que la señora Thomas dejara a su hijo salir en esas fachas.

—Mamá, Eric, debo irme, quedé pasarlo a buscar a Yuri de sus clases con Victor, ya debe estar saliendo —Jean besa la frente de su madre y se va mientras Eric continua viendo al muchacho, que apenas sale Jean de la casa, entra a la suya escandalizado.

—Es bastante raro, hablaré con Joan de todo esto —masculló la señora Leroy mientras dejaba de ver la ventana y entraba a la cocina, Eric lo sigue.

—¿Qué piensas de lo que le ocurre a Jean?

—Tengo miedo pensar que nuevamente le están pasando cosas, intenté minimizarlo para que no se preocupe pero creo que debemos hablar con Victor y Nikolai, ellos nos pueden ayudar.

—Él nos dijo que había cambiado su cuerpo y su forma de ver el mundo cuando sintió la posesión, ¿crees que esa cosa pueda poseer a otras personas? ¿Como a nosotros?

—No lo sé, es algo que aun no comprendo del todo, pero ¿no deberíamos ir a hablar con el sacerdote?

—¿Nikolai?

—Tal vez Victor, es de la iglesia mayor y no quiero molestar a Nikolai, sé que ha estado atravesando problemas de salud.

—Vayamos a ver a Victor entonces —Eric toma su chaqueta  y a su vez, busca la de su madre. Ya el sol está bajando.

—Sé que amas a tu hermano, pero este va a ser nuestro secreto, no le diremos a nadie.

—¿Ni a papá?

—Hace poco tu padre tuvo un problema de corazón, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir malestares, lo dejaremos fuera por ahora —la mujer se coloca su abrigo y ambos, madre e hijo, salen de la casa.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

A Yuri le pareció raro que Etienne, el favorito de Victor, no estuviera en la case. Ese casi beato siempre era impecable con sus asistencias y era la primera vez que veía que faltaba, incluso cuando eran días festivos o estaba enfermo, se lo veía caminar por la calle yendo a una de las clases de Victor. En más de una ocasión, el rubio con su vulgar lenguaje, le manifestó la inconformidad del muchacho que prácticamente iban a santificar un día de lo devoto que era con las actividades espirituales y le dijo: "¿Acaso Victor te folla cuando vienes?", a lo que el joven —en esa época de 14 años— le miró con pánico y negó absolutamente todo diciendo que él amaba las artes dedicadas a lo espiritual y que algún día deseaba ser como Victor, incluso como Nikolai, terminando la conversación con un bufido de "Virgen" dicho por el propio Yuri —que a su vez también era virgen—.   
El anciano —como Yuri llamaba a Victor— explicaba muy vehemente sobre los demonios y el tipo de ritual para convocarlos y a su vez para deshacerse de ellos, de vez en cuando miraba el asiento vacío de Etienne y manifestaba su preocupación, pero al tocar el timbre del retiro, no quedó otra que resignarse, el joven prodigio no vendría el día de hoy.

—Bueno, para mañana quiero esos informes..... —bufó—. El único que siempre me lo entrega en día es Etienne.

—Pero hoy no vino —comentó Yuuri, apenado por no haber terminado el suyo.

—Lo sé —la mirada melancólica del hombre se situó allí—. Me pregunto si le pasó algo, su madre no me dijo que estaba enfermo.

—Tal vez no quiso venir a verte la cara y consiguió a alguien que le dé bien duro —Yuri, como siempre, aportando de mala manera.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? —cuestionó Victor, a lo que Yuri suspira.

—Si te preocupa tanto, pasaré por su casa de camino a la mía y le preguntaré a su madre qué le ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias Yuri.

—Sí, sí....vete a la mierda —gruñó y salió de la iglesia justo cuando Jean estacionaba su auto. Yuri sonríe de inmediato y corre hacia el vehículo para apoyarse en la puerta con la ventana baja y agacharse—. ¿Podrías darme un aventón?

—Más de un aventón, cariño —Jean le abre la puerta y Yuri ingresa para sentarse.

—Necesito pasar por la casa de Etienne.

—¿Etienne?

—Etienne Thomas, tu vecino de en frente, tonto —Yuri le toca la frente con gracia, a lo que Jean sonríe por el gesto.

—Oh, sí, justamente estábamos hablando de él hoy —susurró, Yuri le mira.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí, estaba vestido muy raro y actuaba igual de raro.....creo que algo le pasaba —explicó, Yuri no comprendió el dicho pero sintió que algo no estaba bien—. Oh, mira, ahí está mi madre y mi hermano, pregúntale a ellos.

—¡Señora Leroy! —Yuri sale del auto inmediatamente, Jean lo sigue y ambos alcanzar a Nathalie que se sorprende de verlos todavía—. Gracias a dios que está aquí, quería preguntarle por Etienne, su vecino. Hoy faltó a las clases.

—Hmm....oh sí....Eric lo vio —Nathalie señala a su hijo mayor, el cual asiente.

—Victor estuvo preocupado por él toda la clase, díganle lo que pasó, probablemente él pueda hablar con Etienne.

—Pensé que era parte de la rebeldía de la edad —murmuró Nathalie—. Pero si crees que es importante, se lo diré.

—¿Qué hacían aquí? —Preguntó Jean, Nathalie se dio cuenta que su hijo comenzaba a sospechar y decide cambiar el tema.

—Pasábamos por aquí, hace calor y quisimos salir —Jean no comprendía mucho la relación de ideas pero tampoco cuestionó, su madre nunca le mintió.

Yuri entonces toma a la mujer del brazo y la lleva donde estaba Victor mirando unos archivos. Realmente se encontraba preocupado por la salud de Etienne, no solo porque era su alumno favorito, sino que tenía un enorme potencial para el sacerdocio y sabía que podía contar con él. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró la familia Leroy, preocupó a Nikiforov hasta el punto de sobresaltarse.

—¿Qué sucede?  —dijo el ruso.

—Ellos vieron a Etienne —comentó Yuri—. Dicen que lo vieron raro.

—Estaba usando ropa muy provocativa en la calle —comentó Eric, Jean no entendía mucho pero por la cara que puso Victor, debía ser algo que muy pocas o casi nula vez ocurría.

—¿Vieron algo más? Es raro que Etienne no haya venido, pero que encima tuviera esas fachas —Victor pensó, les había dejado un trabajo ayer sobre los demonios y en los libros había forma de invocación—. Tal vez....

—¿Tal vez? —preguntó Yuri.

—Todo cuadra, el que tú vieras diferente a Jean.... —señaló el sacerdote—. Y el que ahora él esté diferente. Jean y Etienne son medios o recipientes de almas, puede ser que un demonio esté apoderándose de su cuerpo ¡Vamos ahora mismo! Llevare mi biblia, un crucifijo y agua bendita.

 

Victor tomó todo lo que necesitaba que se encontraba en su armario y junto a la familia Leroy se subió al auto y partieron hasta la casa de los Thomas, seguramente tendría que explicarle a Joan Thomas y sus hijos mayores —Brittany de 19 y Héctor de 21— sobre lo que podía estarle pasando al hermano menor, quien había sufrido mucho de pequeño y Victor lo sabía, en más de una ocasión Etienne le había comentado en clase lo que ocurría con su cuerpo cuando algo lo poseía, no es la primera vez que pasaba, pero siempre pudo lograr repeler ese ser. Si es que sin querer el chico había invocado a un demonio y este —guiado por la lujuria y el poder— decidió apoderarse del cuerpo del chico, le sería muy difícil con los nulos conocimientos, Victor debía enfrentarse a ese ser.

—Quiero pedirles algo —pidió a Eric y Jean—. Necesito de ustedes y el hermano mayor de Etienne para sostenerlo. Durante un exorcismo, la persona tiende a volverse más fuerte de lo que es. Etienne pesa unos 60 kilos, pero su fuerza si es que tiene el demonio dentro será bestial.

—Es verdad —susurró Yuri—. Jean era muy joven cuando lo exorcizaron, apenas era la mitad de su tamaño y peso, aun así podía golpear a gente robusta con facilidad.

—Con ayuda de los tres podremos dominar a Etienne fácilmente.....espero que no se haya afianzado lo suficiente.

—¿Qué ocurre cuando un demonio es invocado? —preguntó Nathalie.

—Usualmente los demonios son llamados, algunos por el juego de la copa y otros por rituales hablados. Dudo que con sus conocimientos espirituales haya jugado a la copa tan banalmente, por lo que sin querer dijo una frase o hizo algo que provocó que el demonio lo posea.

—¿Qué tipo de demonio estamos hablando? —preguntó Jean.

—No sé qué demonio será, no conozco muchos que se apoderen de chicos....pero uno de la categoría 1 de poder, puede ser Demon —murmuró mordiéndose el labio—. Y si es Demon, temo por la integridad física de Etienne.

—¿Qué pudo hacerle? —preguntó Eric, asustado. Victor muerde sus labios más fuerte, no quiere decirlo, no quiere que esas palabras salgan de su boca.

—Demon es un demonio que busca el daño y los deseos sexuales carnales. Hace mucho tiempo, una novicia estudiando sobre demonios y ángeles lo invocó. Quedó prendida y enamorada de la belleza del demonio y accedió a tener relaciones sexuales con él a pesar de haber hecho los votos de castidad, en el momento donde los deseos son impulsos intratables, nadie puede contra ellos, pero mientras mantenían relaciones, él se transformó en el demonio que es....la novicia fue desterrada por su pecado....y el demonio desapareció dejando desgracias.

—¿Crees que Etienne se enamoró de él? —preguntó Jean.

—Pff, por como es Etienne, no, es un beato realmente —gruñó Yuri, pero también se ve en su cara la preocupación.

—Dudo que lo haya encantado, Etienne ha visto ángeles que son más bellos y es seguro que Demon supiera de sus poderes aun antes de ser convocado, ellos saben quienes se comunican con los seres espirituales porque han mantenido una intensa relación con ellos.

—¿Entonces como se apoderó de él? —preguntó Eric, Victor suspira.

—Lo más seguro es que Etienne haya querido escapar, cuando eso ocurre Demon aumenta su tamaño y agrede sexualmente a la víctima con fuerza, en el momento del "apareamiento" o "agresión" logra ingresar al cuerpo de una persona como Etienne.  Seguramente Demon era el que estuvo en tu cuerpo, Jean.

—Pero a mí no me ha agredido —dijo asustado el joven y asustando a su familia a la vez.

—No, Demon puede ser invocado por sentimientos o pensamientos sexuales reprimidos, que son inaceptables para el humano. Tal vez tuviste pensamientos sexuales que tú mismo odiaste y Demon surgió o ya estaba aquí cuando captó tu debilidad y entró en tu cuerpo. Pero debido a tu poder e intensidad, probablemente no duró mucho y necesitaba algo más, necesitaba consumir la energía de otro ser, Etienne es un buen alimento para alguien como Demon, es un chico puro y amable, con una gran fuerza espiritual, a los demonios le gusta profanar a los seres de luz.

—Entonces Demon pudo haber salido de mi cuerpo e ingresar al de Etienne con facilidad.

—Al ser él un médium, tiene todas las de perder cuando se trata de un demonio. Por eso lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir lo más rápido posible antes que lo consuma completamente el demonio. Dudo realmente que quiera seguir estando en el cuerpo de Etienne, es temporal seguramente —mira la casa de los Thomas, en la cual Jean se detiene—. Pero hay que hacer algo con la familia de Etienne.

—No te preocupes, ellos entenderán —dijo Nathalie con una sonrisa—. Yo sé de qué trata eso, déjame ir primero para hablar con ella.

—Gracias Nathalie.

 

 

**Continuará.**


	7. La decisión de Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri exorciza a Etienne, pero Demon se apodera nuevamente del cuerpo de Jean.   
> ¡Aparece Kalystum! Hijo menor de Demon

Nathalie había entrado a la casa de los Thomas junto a Victor —sacerdote de la ciudad—, Jean y Eric —sus hijos— y Yuri. Joan se ofreció a prepararles té y sacar algunas galletas para compartir, pero los invitados se negaron a recibir comida y bebida, ellos solo querían hablar con ella sobre la situación de su hijo menor Etienne Thomas. La mujer parecía confundida, no había visto a su hijo en todo el día porque salió a trabajar y sus hijos mayores fueron a estudiar a la biblioteca, por lo tanto a estas horas llegaron los tres e iba a empezar a preparar la cena. Eric le comentó lo que había visto y posteriormente Victor intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero la mujer no podía creer lo que les relataban, decía que probablemente se confundieron de niño, que su hijo era un ser puro y angelado —lo cual ellos no dudaban de eso—. Entre tantas idas y vueltas, Héctor —hijo mayor de la señora— prefirió ver por sus propios ojos a su hermano y comenzó a llamarlo para que baje. Pasaron unos minutos y escucharon el ruido de la puerta de la habitación y como los pies golpeaban los escalones uno a uno.   
El muchacho apareció por el arco de la puerta que daba al pasillo, estaba con un babydoll (blanco) de su madre puesto que le hacían ver las piernas completamente, que estaban cubiertas parcialmente hasta por un poco encima de las rodillas con medias con encaje del mismo tono, el cabello desatado que le llegaba hasta las caderas y la mirada diferente. Héctor se escandalizó con ver a su hermano tan sexualmente provocativo y su hermana cubrió su boca para no gritar. La madre —aquella mujer que lo había parido— no reconoció a Etienne y tuvo que pestañar varias veces para lograr visualizar el cuerpo de su niño en su propia lencería.

—¡Etienne! —exclamó escandalizada, fue sostenida por su hijo mayor y no llegó a caerse de espalda. Victor se levantó completamente y tomó con fuerza el crucifijo.

—Invitados —sonrió, la voz dulce de Etienne ahora era más ronca, como la de un ser que no pertenece a este mundo—. Me hubieran dicho, me ponía algo mejor....más sexy —acomodó su cabello con viveza, sabiendo que probablemente estaba captando la atención masculina con mucha intensidad.

—¡Sabemos que eres Demon y que estas en el cuerpo de Etienne! —gritó Yuri completamente consternado, giró para ver a Victor quien seguía allí parado.

—¿Hm? ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo saben eso, puedo saber? —susurró mientras acomodaba sus medias con una sonrisa.

—Etienne no es así, monstruo maligno —gruñó Yuri.

—¿Y qué saben ustedes de Etienne? ¿Qué saben ustedes de sí mismos? Todos son pecadores —mira a cada uno de ellos con lascivia—. Todos han tenido deseos desenfrenados por alguien ¿o me van a mentir? —su mirada quedó clavada en Victor—. Tú —se acerca, Victor intenta tomar mejor el crucifijo, pero casi se le cae—. Tú querías follarme contra la mesa, lo sé, podía verlo en tus ojos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Eric, quien estaba detrás. El muchacho cruza los brazos.

—¿Qué puedo decir de ti? ¿A cuántas prostitutas has pagado, hm? —Eric se queda completamente hecho de piedra ante la acusación, pero no puede decir nada, tartamudea suavemente—. O Jean Leroy —susurró girando su cabeza hacia donde estaban Yuri y Jean—. Estaba en tu cuerpo cuando vi como tu novio rebotaba en nuestra verga ¿te acuerdas? Las tres veces que lo hicieron seguido, fui yo quien estaba allí apoderándome de tu virilidad....idiota, un humano nunca resistiría, espero que lo hayas disfrutado tú, pequeña puta —la mirada en la última frase la dirigió a Yuri.

—¡Cállate ser infeliz! —gritó Yuri mientras tomaba la botella de agua bendita que llevaba en su mochila.

—Los pecadores siempre serán pecadores.....deja de mirarme el culo —gruñó mirando a Héctor detrás de él—. Eres igual a tu padre....pecaminoso....dispuesto a follar aun con un infante.

—¡CALLATE CALLATE! —gritó Joan mientras cubría sus oídos, no queriendo oír las verdades que de la boca de su hijo pero palabras del mismo diablo.

—¿Cómo entraste ahí? —Jean hizo la pregunta del rigor, Demon bufó en el cuerpo de Etienne.

—Me convocó.....es muy bonito, tiene un cuerpo hermoso —subió lentamente su babydoll para que se les viera las caderas, Victor notó las marcas de unas garras y varios moretones—. Tuvimos sexo muy rico.....no saben lo bien que abre las piernas, si te portas bien conmigo Victor, te voy a dejar coger con este cuerpo....lo sentirás sabroso en tu verga y apretado.

—¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! —esta vez fue Victor quien habló, angustiado, levantando la cruz y apoyándola en la frente del chico.

—¿O prefieres coger con Yuri? Tal vez quieres follarte a Yuri, lo haz fantaseado todo este tiempo —escupió, Victor está llorando, Yuri puede verlo desde su posición—. Pobrecito Victor, te duele bastante ¿no? Tú no decidiste ser sacerdote, te lo impusieron como una forma de sanar a la familia por el pecado que dicen que cometiste ¿realmente lo mataste? ¿Realmente Victor?

—¡CALLATE! —esta vez Yuri salió de su cómodo lugar para enfrentar a Etienne, o mejor dicho el demonio que dormía dentro de él, y arrojarle agua bendita.

—Aaaaagh —el muchacho se fue hacia atrás y gruñó como fiera, volviéndose sus ojos más rojos y brillantes—. Puta ramera.....

—¡Vete del cuerpo de Etienne! ¡VETE DE ESTE MUNDO! —tomó el crucifijo de Victor torpemente y siguió arrojando agua con la otra mano—. PADRE NUESTRO QUE ESTAS EN LOS CIELOS....

—¡NO FUNCIONARÁ AAAGH NO FUNCIONARÁ! —el chico comenzó a intentar ahorcarse, pero Yuri continuó con sus oraciones, tanto Eric, Jean, como los demás comenzaron a orar también.

—SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE.... —cada vez lo decía con la voz más alta para que el demonio se sintiera agobiado y pasó, Etienne cayó al piso y su mirada estaba más deformada—. ¡Etienne, tú puedes luchar contra ese demonio, despierta Etienne! —exclamó mientras todos seguían orando.

Los ojos de Etienne comenzaban a cambiar del color rojizo a su tono natural, mientras parecía querer vomitar algo que nunca salió, la entidad oscura abandonó el cuerpo del más joven, dejando sus ojos completamente en blanco. El cuerpo del chico se movió solo y señaló el techo.

—Ahí —susurró, Yuri giró y lo vio, un aura negra en el techo la cual huyó de allí. Yuri ni lo meditó, corrió hacia ello.

—¡YURI! —gritó Jean pero no pudo detenerlo. Lentamente el clima de la casa volvió a la normalidad.

—Etienne —la madre del niño corrió a auxiliar a su pequeño y acariciarle el cabello—. ¿Etienne, eres tú?

—¿Mamá? —la suave voz del niño había regresado, su madre estalla en llanto y sus hermanos también lo hacen. Eric y Nathalie se sienten mejor consigo mismo por haber ayudado al muchacho—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya no tienes más al demonio, hijo...ya no —sollozó fuertemente mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Etienne sonríe.

—No recuerdo mucho pero.... —el chico giró para ver a Victor al lado de él—. ¿Era verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Era verdad que mientras yo creía que éramos amigos y que me apoyaba usted estaba pensando en.....en.....follar conmigo? —Victor intenta no llorar, decide no responder y salir corriendo de la casa, siendo seguido por Jean de muy cerca.

Ninguno de los dos habla, Jean tiene tantas preguntas que hacer, pero en ese momento el silencio es su amigo. El canadiense puede ver como Victor aprieta su puño de la frustración, quiere ayudarlo pero sabe que no puede.

—Es verdad —susurró Victor—. Es verdad todo lo que dijo el demonio —cerró sus ojos—. Odio eso de mi mismo pero no puedo evitar desnudar con la mente a todos mis alumnos, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por varios de ellos.....sentir que quiero follarlos y quiero hacerles cosas terribles.

—¿Cómo hicieron contigo? —preguntó Jean, Victor se da la vuelta, sus ojos están llorosos.

—¿Cómo....?

—¿Cómo sé? No lo sé, lo sentí cuando escuché lo que dijo el demonio —murmura alzando los hombros—. Creo que tengo una conexión con Demon desde que me poseyó, yo también tuve deseos enfermos con Yuri, deseos que no me perdonaré haber tenido....no quiero dañarlo.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero dañarlos! —solloza tomándole de la camiseta a Jean—. No quiero....no quiero de verdad, por eso pensaron que sería lo mejor que me dedicara a esto, al mundo espiritual, yo tenía con qué....pero conocí a Yuri, conocí a Etienne, conocí a mis alumnos.....no pude evitarlo, no puedo evitarlo.....

—Creo que deberías dejar el sacerdocio, te hace daño y encontrar una pareja —susurró Jean apoyando su mano en el hombro—. Eso necesitas.

—No creo poder dejarlo....

—¡Se escapó! —exclamó de lejos alguien, Yuri, Jean y Victor voltean a ver al muchacho llegar nuevamente con frustración. Se acercó a ellos y le dio una cachetada a Victor—. ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¿Por qué estabas dejando que esa maldita mierda consumiera a Etienne?

—Yo.... —No hace falta que diga algo más, Yuri lo entiende.

—¿Era verdad, no? —suspira con resignación—. No es como si me hubiera acostado contigo si me lo hubieras propuesto, pero eres idiota al pensar que el sacerdocio iba a aplacar tus deseos sexuales.

—Me hubiera gustado que así sea.

—Te criaron así —murmuró Yuri cruzando los brazos—. Rodeado de gente pervertida, que miraba porno o practicaba sexo delante tuyo, cuantas veces seguramente te habrán profanado y dicho que no eres malo por gustarte el sexo —Victor se sorprende, Yuri también lo sabe—. Lo sentí o el demonio me lo transmitió, no lo sé. Deja los hábitos....consíguete un buen culo y folla....es lo que necesitas.

—Jean —Eric sale de la casa, Jean gira para verlo—. Necesitamos tu auto para ir al médico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jean.

—Etienne tiene marcas y síntomas de agresión sexual, los tiene desde hace unas cuantas horas, el demonio lo profanó.

—¿Planean hacer una denuncia o algo así? Porque ¿a quién van a meter preso? —susurra Jean.

—No, no hará la denuncia, solo quiere que lo curen.

—Pero preguntarán.

—Aun no tenemos planeado que decir, pero si alguien pregunta, le diré que soy su pareja y hemos tenido sexo consentido y se me fue la mano, él seguirá la corriente.

—Pero puedes ir preso, tienes 14 años más que él.

—Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar....¿estará bien si me llevo tu auto?

—Claro, llévatelo —Jean le entrega las llaves a su hermano.

—Victor —Yuri interrumpe para mirar al sacerdote—. Quiero que me enseñes a deshacerme de un demonio.

—¿Qué?

—No podemos arriesgarnos, además, ese demonio quiere a Jean, yo lo sé, quiero estar preparado para eso.....quiero poder enfrentarlo yo mismo —Yuri está decidido, él quiere ser parte de algo, quiero poder ayudar a su novio y a su familia. Victor asiente.

—Hablaremos con Nikolai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—Yuri —susurró Jean mientras acariciaba el desnudo hombro del rubio, quien se encontraba con la cabeza y una parte de su cuerpo encima de él mientras sus piernas se enredaban, solamente cubiertas por las ligeras sábanas de la cama en departamento de Jean—. Lo que hablaste con Victor ¿es cierto?

—¿Hm? —Yuri, quien estaba intentando quedarse dormido, gira la cabeza y apoya su mentón en el pecho de Jean, ambos estaban aun un poco sudados por el sexo, ya eran una pareja algo formal, aunque no hubiera un mote o nombre a lo que sentían, no querían arruinarlo—. ¿Lo del exorcismo?

—Sí, eso.... —mordió sus labios y observó a Yuri a los ojos—. Lo que pasó hace unos días fue aterrador. No quiero que esa cosa te haga daño.

—Jean, no me hará daño y menos si entreno lo suficiente para sacarlo, con Etienne se ha fortalecido a un nivel que no esperaba, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—¿Con Etienne?

—Sí.

—Sí, fui a verlo más tarde, cuando regresó del hospital. Tu hermano fue muy amable al ponerse en el banquillo de los acusados, aunque bien sabía que Etienne no iba a poner una demanda en su contra.

—Sí, yo tampoco sé por qué lo hizo, aunque tuve una conversación con mi hermano sobre lo que dijo Demon, ya sabes, las prostitutas.

—Oh, eso no lo tomé en cuenta.

—Eric tiene una vida muy festiva en la ciudad, puedo entenderlo, está solo allá durante gran parte del año, debe sentirse agobiado....

—¿Pagar a prostitutas por sexo lo calma? —Jean ríe un poco y abraza a Yuri.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tu lo has hecho? —cuestionó el rubio frunciendo el seño, Jean niega.

—Era virgen antes de estar contigo. Bueno, virgen en lo que respeta a meter mi pene en un agujero.

—¡Eso suena tan mal! —exclama y le pega, pero muy suavemente—.  Yo también era virgen.

—Aun así debe ser duro para Etienne, empezar su vida sexual de esta manera.

—Pff....él que promulgaba ser un santo.... —susurró en tono de broma—. Aunque no es su culpa lo que pasó, esa mierda de bicho lo sodomizó. ¿Viste acaso su cuerpo? Está lleno de moretones, debió ser una agresión sexual terrible.

—No quiero imaginármelo —bosteza.

—¿Quieres que te levante el autoestima? —preguntó—. Tu sin Demon dentro lo haces mucho mejor.....digo....el amor.

—Gracias —murmura antes de besar suavemente sus labios—.Y con respecto a Demon, mírame.... —murmura mientras le toma el rostro—. Yuri, no importa que pase, no importa que tan loco me ponga, confía siempre en mi, nunca te haré daño....

—Lo sé...

—Te hablo en serio Yuri.... —susurró—. Moriría antes de hacerte daño, quiero que hagas todo lo que creas necesario....todo.....incluso si debes matarme.

—Jean, no seas tonto, no pienso matarte.

—Demon quiere apoderarse de mí, tu sabes que vendrá tarde o temprano y caeré, porque no soy fuerte.

—Eres fuerte, Jean, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Pero tú lo eres más —masculló, separa sus manos de la cabeza de Yuri dejándola que se apoye en su pecho y acaricia con su mano derecha los cabellos del rubio—. No sé cuánto mi cuerpo pueda resistir.

—Eres tonto si piensas que te lastimaría, idiota....siempre fuiste un idiota.

—Lo sé.... —susurró.

Continuaron abrazados durante toda la noche hasta que Yuri cayó dormido. Los ojos de Jean se estaban cerrando lentamente hasta que lo estuvieron por completo. El sueño fue tranquilo, armonioso y reparador, pero Jean sentía que era momento de despertarse y cuando sus ojos intentaban abrirse luego que la luz ingresara por la ventana Jean lo vio. Allí majestuoso, parado a unos metros de él con su enorme cuerpo apoyado en la ventana. Su piel era roja como el fuego y sus ojos profundos le miraron con arrogancia. El cabello negro y largo del tono de la oscuridad flameaba con el viento. Yuri estaba acostado a su lado, ya no encima suyo, se había movido durante la noche y abrazaba su almohada.

Demon, el demonio que había hecho tanto daño a su vida, se acercó glorioso, sintiéndose superior a cualquiera. Jean pudo abrir los ojos completamente y verlo mejor, pero no podía moverse en lo absoluto. Demon se agachó o olió fuertemente a Yuri.

—Hmmm.....delicioso......es tan delicioso como cuando lo probé dentro de tu cuerpo —pasa la lengua por sus labios y le vuelve a mirar—. ¿Podrá resistir a mi enorme miembro? Ese chiquillo no resistió nada.....pero él.....él es indomable.

"¡No lo hagas!" Jean se dio cuenta que no podía hablar, pero si podía trasmitir sus pensamientos al demonio psíquicamente, cuando Demon levantó la mirada comprendió que el mensaje había llegado.

—¿Y qué harás, hm? Podría culearme a tu noviecito ahora mismo y tú solamente verías como me lo follo fuerte, me lo follo como tú nunca lo harías.

"¡BASTA!" Los ojos furiosos de Jean lo miran con dolor, Demon ama eso. Pasa su mano por encima del cuerpo de Yuri bajándole un poco las sábanas, pero los gritos desaforados de Jean en su mente lo hacen rabiar.

—De acuerdo, no tocaré a tu noviecito... —le miró nuevamente con repudio—. Casi logra matarme la última vez.....pero me haré de tu cuerpo, Jean......ya te divertiste demasiado....ahora es el turno de Demon..... —su risa suena tan fuerte que Jean no comprende como Yuri puede conciliar el sueño.

 

Lentamente la figura materializada se hace humo y entra por la boca de Jean como si fuera aire. El muchacho siente un golpe fuerte en su cuerpo, como si alguien con peso estuviera encima de él, sus ojos, celestes como el cielo puro, se vuelven rojizos al igual que su piel está más bronceada y su cuerpo mucho más ancho. Demon no recordaba lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de Jean, había cambiado de cuerpo por pocas horas, pero Etienne era demasiado delgado y pequeño para resistir su energía, Jean es perfecto para ello.   
Mira a Yuri lo toma por detrás y lo coloca contra su cuerpo lamiéndole el cuello. El ruso ríe, pero no se despierta.

—Te follaría toda la noche, bebé, pero hay cosas que debo hacer..... —murmuró levantándose y caminando desnudo por la casa, observando ahora su nueva anatomía—. No podrás vencerme, la única forma que me saques de aquí será matándome.....y no te atreverás jamás.....niño insolente...

Masculló antes de tomar la primera prenda que encontró para irse, tenía mucho que hacer y gente a la cual dar un final.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Miró sus piernas semi desnudas, solamente cubiertas por un pantalón corto y observó como los moretones se iban volviendo más oscuros y su carne comenzaba a hundirse como si alguien estuviera manoseándolo. Levanta la mirada, Eric está tomando un té con él. El hijo mayor de Nathalie y Alain Leroy  pasaba siempre por su casa a preguntar cómo estaba luego del acontecimiento de Demon, con su ropa de pijama puesta Etienne lo atendió y le invitó a tomar una taza de té para relajarse y hablar. Durante la corta charla, Eric le había dicho que no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le había pasado y por ende quiso saber si necesitaba algo, pero Etienne siempre con una sonrisa lo negó, él sabía que todo terminaría muy pronto y que para eso era necesario esperar.   
Cuando se hundió su piel y sintió el manoseo, supo que algo estaba pasando, algo en su cuerpo le decía que no estaba bien las cosas.

—Demon —susurró, Eric se alerta—. Algo está pasando, algo muy malo.

—¿Malo? ¿Qué cosa? —Eric dejó de lado su bebida para colocarse junto al chico y notar que efectivamente su piel comenzaba a moverse como si manos invisibles le estuvieran tocando—. ¿Quién te está haciendo eso?

—Demon....su poder es inmenso ahora ¿qué está pasando? ¡No era tan fuerte hace unos días! —miró a Eric con terror—. Él no está aquí pero si puede llegar su energía hasta aquí significa que.....será muy difícil para Yuri enfrentarlo.

—No entiendo ¡explícame!

—Al parecer Demon ha logrado un enorme poder en poco tiempo, eso significa que está preparado para la guerra final.

—¿Cuál guerra?

—No lo sé, pero....debo ayudar a Yuri —se levanta inmediatamente, Eric lo toma por detrás y lo aferra contra él—. ¿Qué haces?

—No puedo dejarte ir, estás débil.

—¿No ves que si no voy a avisarle a Yuri cosas graves podrían pasar?

—Yuri no es tonto, lo sabrá.....tú debes reponerte, aun estás muy débil.

—¡No soy un niño! ¡Déjame!

—¡No!

—¡Tu hermano! —la palabra clave era esa, Eric inmediatamente lo suela—. Tu hermano fue poseído por Demon, sino hacemos algo....

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo mucho frío y siento a Demon en mi cuerpo, el quiere apoderarse de todos ¡HUYE, HUYE!  —grita el adolescente, Eric dio dos pasos hacia atrás para ver como el chico se ponía en posición fetal en el piso y comenzaba a moverse de forma extraña.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Etienne! —intenta tocarlo, pero cuando acerca la mano el cuerpo deja de temblar y lentamente se levanta para ver al muchacho con ojos rojizos—. ¿Etienne?

—Piensan que soy un idiota ¿verdad? —susurró con voz oscura, Eric da más pasos hacia atrás chocando con la pared y tragando de su propia saliva—. ¿Te atreverás a matarme? ¿A lastimarme? —el chico camina hacia la cocina y saca un cuchillo del cajón.

—¿Demon? —preguntó nervioso.

—No soy Demon, soy uno de los hijos de Demon, Kalystum —sonrió y colocó su mano en el pecho—. Mi madre inconscientemente pensó en ese nombre para mi, ¿no es adorable? Mi padre dejó aquí, en el cuerpo de este niño, me engendró.....y ahora....Eric, vas a morir....

—No te tengo miedo ¿Qué han hecho con Jean?

—Deberías preguntarte que haremos contigo —mira la cuchilla y prueba el filo con su dedo—. Debo decir que el poco tiempo que viví aquí, me agradaste mucho.

—¡Aléjate!

—¡MUERE ERIC! —grita mientras clava el cuchillo en la pared de madera—. Aaagh....ve....vete....

—¿Etienne? —Eric está lo suficientemente cerca para ver como los ojos de Etienne cambian de color.

—¡Vete.....yo...yo detendré....a este....monstruo! —gruñó sacando el cuchillo de la madera—. ¡Maldito niño! Aun tienes la energía para oponerte a tu hijo.....al hijo que engendraste con el demonio.

—Etienne....

—¡NO ERES MI HIJO! —suelta el cuchillo y se toma la cabeza—. ¡Vete, vete, VETEEE! —gritó con desesperación. Eric afirma y se va corriendo, no sabe a dónde dirigirse, pero sus piernas lo llevan directo camino a la iglesia—. ¿Estás aquí....verdad? —preguntó sosteniendo su vientre, ¿cómo era posible que él engendrara un demonio siendo un varón? ¡Era biológicamente imposible! Pero al ser seres espirituales, no sabía exactamente que era real y qué no—. ¡Te mataré niño, te mataré! —gruño con una voz espectral.

 

Mientras la cabeza de Etienne se pelea con aquella criatura a la cual engendró hace poco tiempo, Eric corre hacia la iglesia de Victor, esperando que alguien pueda ayudar a Etienne o le de información sobre lo que le ocurre a Jean.

 

**Continuará.**

**Kalystum o Calisto** : Es un ser mitad demonio mitad humano, cuando sale de Etienne, tiene un físico parecido a él y el poder demoníaco de Demon. Es el segundo hijo que deja en la tierra Demon. Los demonios pueden embarazar —solamente si usan su cuerpo— a humanos de género femenino o masculino. Kalystum se engendró en una semana —los embarazos demoníacos son cortos— y se manifiesta en el cuerpo de su progenitor/a más cercano —en este caso es Etienne—. A pesar que Kalystum nunca 'nace' como un bebé, él puede existir en el mundo de las tinieblas aun si es exorcizado y vivirá a la diestra de su padre por toda la eternidad. Aunque su fisonomía —al contrario de Demon— es humana, sus ojo son rojos y su cabello del mismo tono.


	8. Lucha hasta quedar cansado

Eric corrió directo a la iglesia, pero sabía que antes de llegar a la misma el departamento de Jean estaba a la vuelta, si Etienne tenía razón, Jean ya no estaría en casa y Yuri se encontraría preocupado por eso, por lo tanto giró a la derecha y fue directamente al complejo departamental donde efectivamente en la salida estaba Yuri en bata hablando con Victor y Nikolai. Sus semblantes eran de preocupación ante lo que el menor estaba describiendo, Eric podía adivinar lo que había ocurrido con solo presenciar sus miradas y no dudo en reunirse con ellos inmediatamente. Cuando llegó a la altura, notó el desconcierto de todos al verlo correr por la calle, por lo que no aguardó ni un segundo más para poder comentarles lo que pasaba y dónde posiblemente se encontraba Jean —aunque no estaba demasiado seguro pero su intuición de hermano mayor lo había hecho razonar que así sería—.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuri, Eric llega a él agitado y con semblante cansado.

—¿Jean no está? —respondió con otra pregunta.

—Eso le estaba diciendo a Victor y el abuelo, los llamé porque cuando me levanté, Jean se había ido, tomó una muda de ropa y se fue, no se llevó el auto ni las llaves —respondió mostrándole las llaves del departamento que tenía en las manos—. Llamé al abuelo para saber si había ido ahí, luego a Victor, pero ninguno lo vio.

—Estamos pensando que se debe a algo relacionado con Demon.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó el joven—. Vengo de la casa de los Thomas, estuve hablando con Etienne y de repente él comenzó a hacer gestos raros y me pidió que me vaya. Me quedé para saber que había pasado y de repente, sus ojos cambiaron....

—¿Demon de nuevo? —cuestionó Yuri, irritado.

—Algo así, al parecer Demon engendró un hijo con Etienne, no entendí del todo —Eric miró a Victor, quien rascó su barbilla pensante.

—Los antiguos libros dicen que un demonio puede engendrar a una criatura con humanos y animales de cualquiera de los dos sexos, solamente debe practicar relaciones sexuales con esa persona y descargarse en él, de esa forma estaría engendrando una vida en su interior, el ser es demonio y humano, como demonio tiene un poder espiritual inimaginable y como humano necesita de su madre para subsistir las primeras horas.

—¡Por supuesto! Está dentro del cuerpo de Etienne, él está intentando sacárselo.

—No lo logrará —masculló Nikolai—. Solamente un exorcismo muy poderoso podría sacarlo de allí, Etienne con el abuso que sufrió y la agresión que vivió dudo que tenga la suficiente fuerza para aguantar un exorcismo.

—¿Y te dijo algo sobre Jean? —preguntó Yuri a Eric, este afirma—. ¿Qué? ¿Sabe dónde está?

—Me dijo que Demon había entrado al cuerpo de mi hermano, se había apoderado de él....que debía ir por él, dado que si se encarnaba completamente.....algo terrible pasaría.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Yuri a su abuelo.

—Primero lo primero. Victor y Eric irán a encargarse de Etienne, mientras que tú y yo, hijo mío, iremos por Jean.

—¿Crees que sea prudente? Yuri apenas está empezando —susurró Victor a Nikolai, pero el viejo niega con la cabeza.

—Confió en mi nieto. Tú ve a sacarle el demonio a ese pobre niño, creo que tu forma es menos invasiva que la mía y dará resultados. Además es un demonio recién nacido, como los humanos, los recién nacidos son vulnerables. En cambio, Demon es un ser extremadamente fuerte, necesitará mucho de nosotros.

—Lo haré abuelo.

—Vamos a prepararnos con las batas ceremoniales violetas, Yuri.....será tu primer exorcismo hijo —Nikolai sonríe—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Abuelo.

—Nosotros nos vamos —saludó Victor y tomó a Yuri por los hombros—. Confía en ti y en tu poder, Yuri.

—Gracias Victor, haré todo lo que me enseñaste y más....gracias.... —sonrió.

 

Victor y Eric corrieron hacia abajo en la calle principal donde estaba la casa de los Thomas, mientras que Yuri y Nikolai se fueron a la capilla para entrar a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Thomas, esta se encontraba completamente desordenada, algunas de las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa, yacían tiradas en el suelo hechas pedazos. Victor tomó su crucifijo, se hizo la señal de la cruz en la frente y entró con Eric detrás de él. En el medio del living, Etienne estaba respirando profundamente. Victor pide a Eric que se detenga cuando este intenta abrazar a Etienne, sabe que no es él.

—No es Etienne....sino el ser que está dentro de su vientre —murmuró Victor, el vientre de Etienne estaba hinchado, como si estuviera en los primeros meses de un embarazo inexistente.

—¿Victor Nikiforov? —preguntó con una voz sanguina, aguda, mientras sonreía. Sus ojos rojos eran brillante.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó alzando el crucifijo.

—Soy Kalystum.....demonio superior de rango 2, hijo de Demon.... —se acomodó el cabello sensualmente y relamió sus labios—. Me contaron sobre ti, Victor.....

—No tengo tiempo para hablar con un demonio ¡Sal del cuerpo de ese chico! —gritó acercándose con la cruz. El joven se ríe.

—Eres tonto si quieres derrotarme con métodos obsoletos ¡Soy un demonio superior! Hijo de un humano y el nieto de las tinieblas.....

—Pues te destruiré con estúpidos y obsoletos  métodos —gruñó Victor, tomó un poco de cenizas que guardaba en una bolsa en su cinto y se las arroja, haciendo toser al demonio

—¡Que hiciste!

—Eres solo un bebé, por lo tanto, será fácil sacarte de allí ¡Eric, tómalo! —el pelirrojo corre hacia donde esta Kalystum, quien no se puede mover producto del polvo que fue arrojado, que logró paralizar su cuerpo.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —gruñó siendo sostenido por detrás por Eric.

—Eres un bebé apenas, no sabes lo que es ser un demonio todavía, deja esto a los adultos —Victor apoya su crucifijo en la frente del muchacho, quien empieza a gritar—. Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo.

—¡NOOOO, MALDITO NOOO! —grita desaforado mientras intenta moverse, pero Eric lo tiene muy sujeto. Victor baja la cruz hasta el vientre del muchacho.

—Santificado sea tu nombre....venga nosotros tu reino....hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo —siguió orando, Etienne no deja de gritar mientras recupera sus fuerzas lentamente y comienza a ser un rival para Eric.

—¡Deprisa Victor, no puedo más! —exclamó Eric.

—Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, perdona nuestras ofensas como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA HIJO DE PUTA.AAAAA! ¡NO ME SEPARES DE MI MAMÁ! —gruñó de forma bestial, logrando derribar a Eric.

—Líbranos del mal ¡amén! —Victor apoya su mano en la cabeza del chico y la cruz en el vientre, el grito se vuelve más desgarrador y lentamente el aura negra comienza a salir. Un llanto de bebé se escucha en los oídos de todos los presentes y Etienne cae rendido siendo sostenido rápidamente por Eric.

 

Etienne abre los ojos lentamente, los gritos del bebé comienzan a disiparse y su vientre se aplana nuevamente de forma lenta. Eric suspira y mientras tira el flequillo del adolescente para atrás, le besa la sien gentilmente para intentar calmarlo y calmarse. Victor puede ver lágrimas en los ojos del muchacho, unas lágrimas verdaderas, unas lágrimas como de aquel que pierde algo suyo, algo que le pertenece.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Victor, confundido.

—No lo sé.... —sollozó—. Sólo pienso....que es mi bebé.... —murmuró. Victor asiente.

—Tu niño vivirá siempre en el territorio de los demonios, probablemente tenga parte de tu sangre en sus venas, pero también tiene sangre de Demon en sí mismo.....él tenía que morir.

—Lo sé —masculló, Victor con ayuda de Eric lo levantan.

—Kalystum es el segundo hijo que dejó Demon en este mundo, el primero fue producto de su affaire con la novicia, dado a que ella se suicidó días después  de engendrar al niño, este nunca llegó a nacer, pero se toma como hijo no-nato. Kalystum es el primer hijo nato de Demon.

—¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Dónde fue él? —preguntó Etienne.

—Eso significa que Kalystum nació en esta era, él ha nacido cuando se apoderó de tu cuerpo, el cuerpo material de Kalystum es el tuyo, es uno similar al tuyo, tal vez con algunas pequeñas diferencias.... —afirma Victor alzando sus hombros—. Como cuando llamaste a Demon aquella vez que te poseyó, probablemente hay una forma de llamar a Kalystum también.

—¿Y cómo sería esa forma?

—Sólo tú lo sabes.....en tu corazón, pues es tu vástago.          

 

Etienne piensa, Eric mira a Victor con terror.

—¡No puedes llamarlo! Sería volver a invocar a un demonio! —exclamó

—Kalystum es mitad humano, eso significa que posee la bondad y misericordia que Demon no tiene al ser un demonio puro, tal vez se emocionó demasiado al estar en el cuerpo de su madre y por eso actuó como actuó, no olvidemos que es un bebé en años demonios.

—Kalystum —susurró y cerró los ojos para invocarlo. Eric no está de acuerdo pero sabe que Etienne entiende lo que hace. Una ráfaga oscura aparece y a su lado, un muchacho joven idéntico a Etienne aparece, es hermoso y angelical, tiene unas alas negras pero parece el ángel más hermoso, la única diferencia son sus ojos y el cabello sangre que cuelga de su cabeza es de un tono más oscuro, su altura es al menos 5 o 10 cm inferior a la de Etienne.

—Kalystum.... —murmuró Victor, el joven demonio abre los ojos y nota que ahora tiene un cuerpo propio, está vestido con unos shorts de cuero y una chaqueta negra, se siente diferente estar así.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, pero al ver a su madre sus ojos tienden a entristecer—. Lamento lo que hice.

—No tienes que disculparte.... —sonrió Victor—. Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda....para enfrentarte a tu padre Demon.

—¿Mi padre? —preguntó, mira en dirección a la iglesia—. Él está en la iglesia de la eucaristía, la tuya, Victor —susurró mirando al sacerdote—. Yuri no podrá con su poder.

—Necesitamos de ti —imploró Eric.

—¿Y qué harán por mi si los ayudo? —gruñó, nuevamente la mirada de Etienne logra calmarlo—. Lo siento, intentaré hacer lo que pueda.

—Iré contigo —murmuró Etienne—. Demon no es una persona que se conmueve con su hijo único, tendré que enfrentarme yo también.

—¡Yo también quiero ir!

—No, Eric.

—Es mi hermano y quiero ayudarlo.

—Yo también iré entonces —dijo Victor, Kalystum rueda sus ojos y suspira.

—Los humanos son tan idiotas.

—Eres medio humano —comentó Etienne.

—Entonces eres medio idiota —siguió Eric.

—¡Ya cállense!

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yuri llegó a trote junto a su abuelo a la iglesia, no se esperaba ver que frente a ella se encontraba Jean —o mejor dicho Demon en su cuerpo— mirándola con sus ojos furiosos. Nikolai aprovecha que su bata ceremonial tiene una pequeña botella de agua bendita en su bolsillo y se la entrega a su nieto, el cual la guardia y saca del otro lado un crucifijo dorado. Demon se da la vuelta, mostrando como deformó el rostro de Jean, ahora lo único que había quedado del cuerpo del joven hombre eran cosas superficiales, porque el rostro ahora era enteramente de Demon, al igual que el enorme cuerpo. Eso debía doler al pobre Jean, pudo ver fuertemente tatuado en su espalda el sello del diablo, tenía que ser ese su punto débil, pero ¿cómo lograría alcanzarlo?

—Quería al cachorro, no al viejo —Demon, usando su mano, provocó una ráfaga de fuego y viento, que al ser Nikolai viejo logró derribarlo sin mucho problema.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Yuri corriendo a su lado, pero Nikolai le niega esto.

—¡Ve tras él! —exclamó el solemne anciano, Yuri gira la cabeza y logra ver como Demon ingresaba a la iglesia.

—Que tonto, las iglesias tienen cruces.

—Demon puede destruir esa iglesia, lo que significa destruir parte del poder divino que obtenemos del señor, si hace algo a la iglesia, será más difícil enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Síguelo, Yuri! Yo estaré bien —susurró el anciano, quien se tomaba el brazo sentado en el piso.

Yuri afirma y se hunde en el tétrico lugar que como estaba el sol ocultándose rápidamente y el día comienza a ponerse tormentoso, el lugar parecía el mismo infierno lleno de cruces y demonios en lugar de espíritus de luz. El rubio se aferra a la bata, camina lentamente por los pasillos hacia el altar donde Demon lo espera. Pensar que el cuerpo es de Jean le hace tener sentimientos encontrados, él no quiere lastimarlo, pero sabe que el exorcismo invasivo lo hará, lo debilitará, porque el demonio se aferra a él con fuerza en su cuerpo.

—¡Demon, sal del cuerpo de Jean! —gruñó Yuri parándose en el centro, observando como Demon lo observa con arrogancia.

—¿Por qué? Yo vi como te gustaba rebotar en mi verga mientras disfrutaba de los tres orgasmos que le di a ambos —sus dientes eran filosos, blancos y puntiagudos, Yuri tembló ligeramente.

—¡No es tu cuerpo! —el adolescente sacó de entre sus batas una cruz, una de plata con diamantes incrustados, pero Demon solo se río de él.

—¿Otra vez con esas cosas? No funcionará, enano. Soy la entidad demoníaca más fuerte de todos.

—¡SAL DEL CUERPO DE JEAN! —gritó alzando la cruz.

—¡JAMAS! —gruñó y con su mano lanzó otro resplandor.

 

El golpe fue contrarrestado por una luz que salió del mismo Yuri, sorprendiendo al demonio la intensidad del poder del adolescente. ¿Cuándo Yuri había logrado semejante poder? ¿Cuándo había crecido como para manipular la energía pura que debía controlar? 

—¡Eres solo una ramera! ¡El poder de dios no es de las rameras! ¡No me engañas con tu luz! —volvió a gruñir e intensificó su poder, haciendo que Yuri deba colocar la cruz frente a él para evitar hacerse daño.

El choque de las energías logra que el más joven comience a ser arrastrado lentamente por los pies hacia atrás, intenta resistir, intenta hacer el esfuerzo más grande, pero Demon es muy fuerte, es poderoso y glorioso, con el cuerpo de Jean tiene un poder increíble, pues Yuri sabía que el mismo Jean tenía un poder más grande de lo que podía entender. Cae al suelo y el rayo de Demon lo arrastra hasta la puerta de la iglesia y rompe su bata ceremonial dejando los jirones suficientes para cubrirse. La botella de agua bendita cae al suelo esta vez y el rubio se toma el brazo derecho con dolor.

—¡Jajaja! Un niño como tú jamás podrá ganarle al hijo del rey de las tinieblas —gruñó con una sonrisa—. ¡MUERE, YURI! —el rubio cierra los ojos.

 

" Yuri, no importa que pase, no importa que tan loco me ponga, confía siempre en mi, nunca te haré daño...."

"Nunca te haré daño"

 

"NUNCA TE HARÉ DAÑO"

 

—¿Hm? ¿Qué demonios? —Demon mira sus manos, aquellas garras comenzaban a formar nuevamente los dedos humanos, sus ojos se vuelven a ser normales aunque tintinean entre el rojizo y el azul. Yuri se levanta, intentando acomodarse lo que queda de su ropa mientras observa el cambio que sufre demon—. ¡Aaaagh MALDITO! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sólo estés un insignificante humano!

—Jean —susurró Yuri, y lentamente se acerca a Demon que comienza a sufrir cambios en su cuerpo. Aquella piel roja recupera la palidez innata de Jean, su rostro comienza a volver a tener forma, su mirada agresiva pasa a ser la dulce mirada del joven canadiense—. ¡JEAN, ESCUCHAME, TU PUEDES, TU PUEDES VENCERLO, SÁCALO DE TU CUERPO, JEAN!

—¡JAMÁS, JAMAS, JAMÁS ME VENCERÁ! —gritó abriendo sus brazos y mirando el techo, sintiendo como lentamente era expulsado del cuerpo.

—Nunca....nunca LASTIMARÉ A YURI! —gritó Jean desde dentro del cuerpo, el demonio logra salir de aquel espacio que lo expulsaba y se vuelve una mancha oscura en el techo, mientras el cuerpo de Jean cae de rodillas frente al altar.

—¡Jean! —exclama Yuri y se acerca para ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba, esos ojos que le producía una sonrisa verdadera—. Oh Jean, ¿estás bien?

—Yuri.... —susurró, pálido, mientras le mira dulcemente.

—Qué asco me dan, por culpa de esos dos imbéciles no pude apoderarme del cuerpo de Jean... ¿a qué se debe eso? —se cuestionó el demonio.

—Al amor —una nueva voz apareció, Jean y Yuri giraron para ver como Etienne entra a la iglesia, aun lleva el pijama, no ha tenido tiempo de cambiarse—. El amor que nunca conocerás, Demon.

—¿Amor? —lentamente la mancha oscura comienza a tomar la forma de Demon, la bestia espectral color rojiza con profundos ojos—. Jajajaja ¿qué es eso? Un sentimiento patético. Los humanos están destinados a la auto destrucción, ni siquiera el amor los ayudará.

—Los humanos tienen algo que tú no podrás entender nunca —Etienne mira a Jean y Yuri, sonríe dulcemente—. El amor hace que entidades como tú se alejen....probablemente el humano no pueda aun comprender que el odio, la avaricia, la lujuria, que todos aquellos pecados nos separan del amor más puro, el amor a los propios humanos.

—¡SILENCIO! ¿Quién logrará vencerme? ¿Acaso serás tú? —sonrió nuevamente con arrogancia, Demon confiaba mucho en sí mismo.

—No, yo no.... —esta vez es Etienne quien ríe, eso espanta a Demon—. ¡KALYSTUM! —grita y señala a Demon. El demonio se sorprende y logra ver una criatura alada yendo directo a él.

 

Kalystum, hijo de Demon, era un ser angelado con poderes demoníacos, su cuerpo era exactamente como el del humano Etienne, pues al tenerlo en su vientre logró su figura completamente, pero los poderes se debía a la escancia demoníaca que dejó Demon en el cuerpo del adolescente. Demon se confió y logró golpear a Kalystum, pero este también era joven y ágil, por lo que la mayoría de sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros. Etienne se arrodilla frente al altar, teniendo a los demonios luchando encima de su cabeza. Tomó su rosario y comenzó a rezarle a los ángeles y seres de luz, para que ayudaran a Kalystum en la batalla. El adolescente, pidió a Yuri y Jean que se resguardaran en un lugar y fue Jean quien con la poca fuerza que tenía, tomó en brazos a Yuri para llevárselo a un costado.  
Las oraciones de Etienne ayudaban en el combate a Kalystum, y a su vez, perjudicaban las fuerzas de Demon, quien comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo glorioso y demoníaco comenzaba a paralizarse y eso le daba la oportunidad a su bello hijo de golpearlo fuertemente con su energía.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién está haciendo esto? —miró hacia abajo y notó a Etienne, es él, Etienne está orando—. ¡MALDITO NIÑO ESTÚPIDO! —gruñó y con su fuerza logró golpearlo y mandarlo a volar. Eso hizo que Kalystum comenzara a enfadarse.

—¡No.....no....NO TOQUES A MI MADRE! —gritó el joven demonio y su fuerza aumentó de forma bestial.

Jean, quien había dejado a Yuri en el suelo, fue a buscar a Etienne que se encontraba muy mal herido y con la ropa rota debido al ataque de Demon, además de varias marcas en su cuerpo producto del ataque.

—¡Ve a buscar el agua bendita, rápido! —dijo Etienne, Jean lo suelta y corre por los pasillos a buscar la botella, tomándola en sus manos y corriendo nuevamente de regreso.

Kalystum le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a Demon y este no podía hacer nada, no comprendía como un demonio recién nacido podía tener tanta fuerza, eso se debía seguramente a que depositó más energía de la debida en su fecundación y a su vez, el enorme poder de su madre. Etienne se incorpora con ayuda de Jean, Yuri se les une, los tres juntos atacarían. Etienne lanzó el agua bendita directo a la cabeza del demonio, mientras Yuri y Jean alzaban sus rosarios plateados.

—¡NOOO, NOOOO! —Demon sentía que se quemaba, que se hacía humo.

—¡DIOS, AYUDA A GOLPEAR A ESTE SER DEL MAL! —gritó nuevamente Etienne, Kalystum se hace a un lado y los tres, con un rayo de luz logran incinerar el cuerpo de Demon completamente hasta hacerlo cenizas.

 

Jean, Yuri y Etienne caen rendidos al piso por la energía que usaron. Agotado, Jean se arrastra a Yuri y lo abraza con afecto, mientras este recibe el dulce abrazo de la persona a la que más ama. Lentamente el día comienza a despejarse y el sol entra por las ventanas. Demon ha perecido.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —Kalystum guarda sus alas y cae al suelo suavemente, acercándose a Etienne.

—Sí....gracias por ayudarnos —Etienne sonríe al joven demonio.

—Los demonios no podemos estar mucho tiempo en la tierra, excepto los de rango 1. Así que debo irme.... —sonríe y baja la cabeza—. Lamento todos los problemas que ocasioné, mamá.

—Está bien, ve.... —susurró Etienne acariciándole los cabellos, lentamente el cuerpo de Kalystum desaparece frente a la vista de todos.

—¡YURI, YURI! —la voz del abuelo hace que Yuri gire su cabeza, el anciano viene acompañado de Victor y Eric—, Oh, mi pequeño Yuri —es Yuri quien se levanta para abrazar a su abuelo y ser besado por este suavemente en su frente.

—Abuelo, ya no soy un bebé.

—Lo sé, querido, lo sé.... —murmuró.

—¿Estás bien, Jean? —preguntó Eric.

—Sí, estoy bien....ya todo ha pasado.

—Me alegro —Victor, ayudó a Etienne a caminar, pues tenía lastimaduras graves en sus piernas.

—No sabía que tenías un poder divino tan grande, Jean —comentó Yuri—. Podrías ser sacerdote.

—Uff, si lo soy, no me podría casar con la persona quien más amo —susurró Jean.

—¿Quién? —gruñó Yuri molesto.

—Tú...

—oh.... —cubre su boca—. ¿Acaso?

—Quiero casarme contigo algún día, si me lo permites....tú, que eres un espíritu libre.

—Tonto....después de todo esto, es más que obvio que no podré ser un espíritu libre jamás —Yuri deja a su abuelo para fundirse en un abrazo con Jean.

—Jajaja ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos desde antes que nacieran —masculló Nikolai, los chicos se sorprendieron—. Hay historias de amor que se completan con el tiempo.

—Deja de decir eso, viejo —masculló Yuri hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jean.

 

La tranquilidad volvería a ese solemne lugar. Pero probablemente este no sea el fin en sus vidas, probablemente falta una historia más que contar.

 

**Fin.**

 

Algunas cosas que tal vez quedaron en el tintero: Kalystum es una entidad demoniaca-humana de rango 2, pero que es considerado un bebé para los demás espectros (es como si Kalystum fuera un bebé de meses al lado de otros demonios), y dado a su forma humana, Kalystum necesita el amor y la aprobación de su madre, por lo tanto su personalidad cuando Etienne lo mira es dócil, mientras que con otros es arrogante y malcriado. Posterior a esto, Etienne mantiene una relación afectiva madre-hijo con Kalystum y lo invoca con frecuencia, dado que él no es una entidad completamente demoníaca, puede hacerlo sin causar alboroto, además, Kalystum siempre obedece a su madre. Hasta la muerte de Etienne, Kalystum seguirá cuidando a su mamá y una vez fallezca, se llevará su alma con él para que vivan juntos, no por nada Kalystum seguirá siendo un bebé en años demonios luego que


	9. Epilogo

  1. **Epílogo.**



 

A Nikolai le gustaba la mecedora que guardaba celosamente en su departamento. Moverse de atrás hacia adelante continuamente lo hacía recordar aquellos momentos cuando Yuri era muy pequeño, aquellos que ni siquiera el propio joven recordaba. Debía tener unos 4 años o tal vez menos, solían reunirse varios niños del barrio, entre ellos Jean —quien en ese momento contaba con 12 o 13 años—. Nikolai solía, luego de las misas, llevarse a todos los jóvenes a contarles historias. En ese momento, Veronika y Eric eran adolescentes, por lo que muy pocas veces se quedaban junto a su hermano menor, cada uno de ellos tenía 15 y 16 años.  
Yuri fue el primero en sentarse junto a su abuelito, seguido por un pequeño Etienne de 3 años, Yuuri de 8 y Victor de 19. Habían otros chicos del vecindario, algunos continuaron con la enseñanza de Nikolai y otros se fueron en rumbos desconocidos. Jean era el último de la fila, es un chico tímido y solitario, es Nikolai el que debe pedir que se acerque y sentarlo junto a su pequeño nieto.

—¡Abuelito, cuéntanos la historia del ángel y el demonio! —Nikolai ríe suavemente por la emoción en los ojos de su nieto, amaba esa historia y cada vez que la contaba se imaginaba a la misma Yuliya, madre de Yuri, pidiéndola continuamente frente a la chimenea de su casa en Moscú.

—Oh, la hermosa historia del ángel y el demonio —sonrió Nikolai—. ¿Todos quieren escucharla?

—Sí, sí —dijeron en coro los pequeños. Etienne, quien es el más pequeño, mira para todos lados con sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Onde esta ma mami? —preguntó el niño, al no ver a su mamá.

—No te preocupes, Etienne, mami estará afuera cuando terminemos el cuento —Victor, quien es el mayor, toma al pequeño Etienne en brazos y lo arropa, para evitar que este se ponga a llorar. Es su forma de brindarle consuelo a una criatura tan pequeña.

—¡Quiero escuchar la historia, abuelito! —Yuri se acerca más a Jean casi sin saberlo, el pelinegro se sonroja.

—Había una vez un hermoso y bello ángel, vivía en el paraíso —murmuró mirando el techo, aquella hermosa pintura rupestre que lo adornaba—. Era un precioso ángel, con enormes y bellas alas blancas, su tocado era tan puro como su alma, sus ojos tan celestes como el mismo mar. Vivía feliz, en un palacio gigante lleno de otros ángeles.

—¿Era lindo ese lugar? —preguntó Jean, algo angustiado, él había visto cosas horribles, pero cada vez que se encontraba junto a Nikolai, su corazón se tranquilizaba o tal vez era Yuri quien lo tranquilizaba en esos momentos, pues el pequeño se apoyó en él y pudo con sus dedos peinarle los sedosos cabellos rubios.

—Hermoso.... —masculló—. Pero así como hay lugares bellos, hay lugares que dan mucho miedo, aquellos que quedan en las profundidades de las tinieblas y son alimentados por los demonios de la oscuridad —Yuri se siente muy a gusto siendo acariciado por Jean, y a su vez, Jean también siente paz interior al hacerlo, Nikolai lo nota y sonríe—. Un día, un joven demonio decidió pasarse al reino del señor, para poder ver cómo vivían las personas puras de corazón. Y lo conoció, el ángel más hermoso que pudo conocer.

—Woooo —Etienne también estaba emocionado con la historia, Victor le acaricia la cabeza y sonríe, Yuuri se siente ruborizado al ver la escena.

—Ellos se vieron y se enamoraron al instante, el dolor desapareció, solamente eran uno y el otro, en un mundo diferente con sensaciones diferentes. Su amor era puro y real......pero algo ocurrió —Nikolai miró con tristeza a los pequeños—. El dios de las tinieblas y padre de los demonios enfureció al saber que su hijo estaba enamorado de un ángel, entonces, atacó al ángel volviéndolo polvo celestial.

—¿Y qué paso? —pregunto Jean, asustado.

—El dolor llegó al mundo de los ángeles, ese ángel era especial, todos lo querían y fue una gran pérdida. Los arcángeles entraron en una gran batalla con la oscuridad, pero nadie ganó, y aquel demonio que vio como su amado ángel se desvanecía entre sus dedos, se volvió a la locura.

—Que historia triste —masculló Victor.

—Ese demonio.....—comentó Nikolai—. Demon, el demonio enloquecido. Juró venganza, no solamente vengarse de los demonios y los ángeles, sino de la humanidad, pues su amado ángel había desaparecido por completo y su corazón que latía minúsculamente, se rompió en pedazos.

—¿Demon va a venir? —preguntó Etienne.

—Probablemente si o probablemente no......la locura de Demon lo consumió de tal manera que necesita energía para formar su cuerpo.....una vez que logre formarlo, con la energía diabólica de los humanos....el vendrá.... —suspiró.

—¿Y dónde está su ángel? —preguntó Yuri.

—No lo sé.....tal vez haya re-encarnado o tal vez se perdió para siempre, lo que estoy seguro es que solo el poder del amor podrá hacer que demon desaparezca.

 

"Abuelo.....Abuelo.....¡Abuelo!"

 

Nikolai se levanta y mira como su nieto llega vestido de traje blanco, parecía un bello ángel que había pisado la tierra. Nikolai se levanta de la mecedora y se acerca a su nieto, lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

—Mi pequeño Yuri.

—Abuelo, mi boda empieza en veinte minutos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —Yuri observa el anillo que le regaló Jean hace unos meses, como le propuso matrimonio a la luz de la luna y como se besaron posteriormente.

—Casi lo había olvidado..... —murmuró inquieto, Yuri bufa.

—Estuve hablando de mi boda todo el tiempo, incluso Etienne tuvo que ponerse los auriculares con música para dejar de escucharme.

—Jajajaja no hablaba en serio, mi niño —le toma de los hombros y le besa la frente—. ¿Ya tienes todo?

—Algo nuevo, mi anillo de compromiso....algo viejo, el rosario que me diste color plata....algo azul, mi broche —susurró mientras mostraba un broche en su cabello con una piedra azul—. Solo me hace falta algo prestado.

—Oh, sí.... —el anciano se quita el broche de la cruz de sus ropas y se lo entrega al joven—. Aquí tienes, hijo.

—Gracias abuelo —Yuri envuelve con sus brazos a su abuelo y se da el lujo de poder llorar. Nikolai entiende la presión que está viviendo, tal vez en su cabeza pasan miles de preguntas: ¿esto durará? ¿seré feliz? ¿haré feliz a Jean? ¿nos llevaremos bien? Todas esas preguntas tenían una dulce respuesta, Nikolai sabía que sus hijos, Jean y Yuri, estaban destinados desde el momento en que nacieron y sellaron ese destino cuando se unieron.

—Te amo, hijo. Ahora ve, me pondré la bata y saldré.

—Sí abuelo —susurró y salió del departamento.

 

Nikolai se pone la bata ceremonial como siempre y sale a la luz, caminando hacia el altar. Obviamente no está feliz por no acompañar a su nieto hacia el altar, pero o era juez o era padrino, por lo que le pidió a Victor que le hiciera el favor. Jean está nervioso, lo ha visto tragar saliva al menos cinco veces y cuando comienza a sonar la bella música, lentamente entran las damas de honor y atrás Yuri, vestido como un ángel. Etienne tiene las sortijas en sus manos, está esperando el momento cuando Yuri llegue al lado de Jean para entregarlo y cuando eso pasa, es prácticamente un dibujo mientras sus miradas se conectan.

Yuri toma las sortijas y mirando a Jean durante minutos que fueron eternos, escucha a Nikolai pronunciarse.

—Los novios decidieron hacer sus votos ellos mismos, así que solo estaré aquí mirando y cobraré —ríe suavemente y la gente también se rió. Yuri tomó una de las sortijas.

—Jean.....te amo....y deseo estar conectado a ti el resto de mi vida. Ya lo estábamos antes, pero ahora siento que lo nuestro debe ser sellado ante dios. Quiero ser tu esposo eternamente, que vivamos juntos y que juntos perezcamos —coloca el anillo en el dedo de Jean. Posteriormente es Jean quien toma la sortija:

—Yuri, mi amor.....también te amo. Siento que desde el momento en que naciste nuestros corazones se conectaron, aun antes de la vida ya me sentía unido a ti. Eres mi pequeño ángel, bajaste del cielo para llenar mi vida de alegría y luz....y aunque a veces me gritas y me reboleas cosas...

—Jajajaja —la gente rio ante el chiste, pero Jean sabía que no era chiste.

—Solamente quiero que tú me saques sangre de la nariz con un golpe jajaja —coloca la sortija en el dedo de Yuri.

—Es lo más bonito que me han dicho —susurró el rubio.

—Por el poder que me concede dios, los declaro casados. Pueden besarse.

 

Un beso suave, pero lleno de pasión y entrega, sabían que a partir de ahora nada los separaría salvo un buen abogado, pero ese sería otro tema, ahora estaban unidos para siempre, ante la gente y ante su dios.   


La música sonó en la fiesta y Yuri ya se encontraba vestido como a él le gustaba, de corto y mucho más sexy para su pareja. Todos danzaban al rededor de la pista, incluso Victor quien se había quitado la túnica de sacerdote y la había dejado hacía un año. Yuri tenía 18 y Jean 27, el mundo giraba en torno a ellos con gran rapidez. Nathalie y Alain habían llorado toda la ceremonia, sentían a Yuri parte de la familia desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora verlos casados a sus dos hijos, era maravilloso.   
Veronika bailaba con su hija apoyada en sus pies, y Eric no dejaba de mirar a Etienne hasta que Jean debe empujarlo para que lo invite a bailar.

—No me tengas miedo, ya soy mayor de edad —Etienne también había cumplido los 18 y ahora era un poco diferente, seguía siendo muy amable y misericordioso, pero ahora se daba el gusto de sentir placer sexual cuando lo necesitaba, manteniendo relaciones sexuales con algunos chicos que había conocido en su momento. Eso no lo hacía ni más ni menos puro, solo una persona.

—No, no tengo miedo —susurró aferrándose a él para comenzar a bailar, tal vez esa noche terminarían en la cama o tal vez no, pero debía disfrutar el momento.

 

Jean y Yuri se besaron, deslumbrando a todos con sus bellezas. Esta historia tiene un final feliz, estos dos bellos ángeles han encontrado el placer de la vida y su historia, será contada por los siglos de los siglos.

 

**Fin.**

 

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic! Realmente me gustó tener todo el fic completo antes de actualizar, recién en el capítulo 6 comencé a disfrutar realmente escribir la historia. Estoy muy agradecida. Debo admitir que al principio me inspiré en Devilman Crybaby pero como saben, esta historia es muy diferente a la serie.  
Me gusta mucho todo eso de los espíritu malignos, del exorcismo, debe ser muy difícil para todos. Si tu religión es diferente, espero no haberte ofendido —y también si eres católico jajaja—. No estaba muy segura de muchas cosas aquí.

Mi personaje OC favorito definitivamente fue Kalystum o Calisto, ustedes pueden llamarle como les resulte más sencillo. El tiene una figura igual a su madre pero es completamente con espíritu demoníaco. No lo pude en el epílogo porque los demonios no pueden cruzar al mundo humano libremente. También me gustó Demon, me lo imaginé como un hombre grande y con buena —ya saben, lo que tiene entre las piernas— y muy sexual, por eso el fic tiene tintes sexuales muy marcados.  Gracias por seguir el fic y por ayudarme en esto. Los amo.


End file.
